A human familiar, a human's familiar, or both
by Kurogems1208
Summary: Death is the end of a journey, but also the start of a new one. He has given a chance to be alive again... to be his own self without worrying about his past. And he's not going to waste it. (Inspiration to everyone)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Zero No Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero). They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

?1: "Wake up."

...

?1: "Wake up."

...

?1: "He's still unconscious."

?2: "Not surprised. I never thought he could be transferred inside one of the bodies."

?1: "That's 'his' work. What can we do when he wakes up?"

?2: "Considering what 'he' is planning to do, I suggest to let him get used of the new body, and then warn him what is coming to him."

?1: "Guess so. But... do you think it's a good idea?"

?2: "Hey, after **this prologue**, we're not going to help him. He's lucky enough to get to us. Who the hell knows where he could get into after **fusing with...him**?"

?1: "**Hell, maybe**? I mean, that's **where he wants to be**?"

?2: "**His... original, to be exact**. I'm leaving him to you."

?1: "Leaving the hard work to me, huh? But about..."

?2: "Well, just like **when he fought those bosses, but less extreme this time**."

?1: "And what about..."

?2: "Hey, stop talking. **No spoilers to the readers.**"

?1: "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Urgh, my head..." He touches his forehead with his left hand and feels the migraine inside of it. He opens his eyes to see a menacing purple sky, while he feels himself lying on a floor of sort. He sits up and looks around to see the floating objects spreading around the space, then he sees a collection of gold crystals floating in the middle of... wherever he is. "What happened? I remembered..."

"Dying, right?" He turns to his left, to see a person already sitting next to him and facing him in mediation position. The man's around his... associate's age, but with glasses and the black fedora in the way, he can't determine how his face looks like, combining with the black scarf covering the lower face as well. He's wearing a black outfit, which reminds him of a 'mystery man' in Britain in 20th century, and he has a black cane resting on his lap. "Quite a move from you, getting more power by **cutting yourself into two forms, then reuniting for greater power.**"

On instinct, he tries to call them from his mind, but... he can't feel them there at all. Slowly pushing himself back, his right hand touches the familiar cane, as he raises it up in defense position. However, when his left hand touches a small rock and flings it away, he hears a falling sound, and he turns back to see he's already near the edge of the floor he's on.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." The man says again, getting his attention back.

"And why can I trust you?" Trying to keep his voice calm, he retorts back.

"Well... the fact you're having a new body, **that's from our facility**, can add up some trust."

'New body?' He looks lower at his body, to see his pale skin with familiar black tattoos and the outfit he wore from the moment he was... born. He then touches his face to feel that there's no crackings at all. 'What... what's going on?'

"I know you're confusing." The man suddenly stands in front of him, with no signs of him moving at all, and raises his right hand towards him. "Stand up and walk with me. I will tell you what you want to know."

The moment he sees the man closing to him, he knows that the man is dangerous on his own, but he's showing some hospitality. And, he knows when to fight and when to not. He grabs the man's hand, and he is pulled off the floor. The man releases his hand and he stands up on his own, but... he feels more powerful, as he doesn't need the cane to lean on. The man then says: "I think I should introduce myself. Call me **The Observer,**** or T.O for short****.** You are... in my friend's place, for a lack of better words to keep her privacy."

He's currently not on the active side, so he has to pick his words carefully. "It's a pleasure. My name is..."

"**V, right?**" The interruption nearly catches him off guard, but he still keeps his face straight. **"Or should I call you Vergil?**" His grip on the cane tightens, and he swings it to the man, only for him to catch it easily due to how weak the attack is. "Don't worry. I have no intentions to harm you." And to prove it, the man releases his hand off the cane for V to retreat it back. "Though, calling you Vergil now is completely wrong, so I will stick with V... or if you want to change it."

"... I will stick with V." He has no chance to fight this man. His instincts tell him that he could be even more powerful than Mundus, despite his appearance. "So, where are we? I mean, which country."

"Sorry, but **you're not even on Earth anymore.**"

"... Demon World?"

"Not there either. Different universe."

V looks at his surrounding again. Based on the floating debris, he could safely say that he's in a place where gravity doesn't work, very well at least. And there's no place on Earth that has that kind of conditions, in his knowledge. Picking the words he needs, he answers: "Since there's a Demon World, a different universe wouldn't be to far-fetched."

T.O shrugs. "At least you're taking it well. Now, about your body. Remember that you were... dying before you fused yourself with your demon self, right?" Gaining a small nod from V, T.O continues: "The body of yours right now is a clone from our facility. Mind you, there are an infinity number of clones of all people, so don't think of us as some mad scientists or something..."

"That would be a complete fail to try and convince me." V dryly jokes.

With that, T.O coughs into his hand. "Anyway, you just happened to enter one of them. That doesn't happen frequently, but we know it would happen eventually. We're not forcing you to get out, so don't worry." Silence. "About you not being able to call your... friends. We have to stop your power, so that you could get used to the body first."

V crosses his hands before his chest. "So that's why. But if it's only me..."

"**Dealing with wandered souls is in our job description.** We found them as well." Then the debris starts forming a road behind V. "Let's get to a bigger space. We will try to help you being comfortable with your new body."

* * *

After a few tests, V finds out that his body is still a bit fragile, but not to the point of falling apart. At least he could now run normally. And luckily he has enough strength to protect himself if neither of his friends is able to help him. And he learns that... he is now his own self, no longer bound to his past, his sins. He has been reborn anew. And he's appreciated of that.

"I think it's enough with the tests." Leaning on his cane due to being tired after that, V listens to T.O speaking. "Now, let's return your friends back." T.O waves his hands, and then V's tattoos all shine up in dark light, and then all of the demons return.

"WOW! That's a good feeling. Hey V! How are we still alive?" Griffon immediately asks his summoner after landing on his raised left arm.

"Well, looks like fate is giving us a second chance." V is focusing on T.O to see if he would do anything, but see nothing. Shadow is already between V and T.O and hissing against T.O.

Griffon now notices T.O, and he asks V: "Hey, who's that old man? I don't remember you have met him before."

"Old...old..." T.O pinches his nose bridge with his left hand, while his right one is resting on his cane. "Oh man, how long have I been called that? From her?" He then changes the attitude. "Nice to meet you, Griffon. The name's T.O, and I believe V will answer your questions soon. But now..." He changes his focus to V. "There's one more feature in your new body that I want you to know. Can you order Griffon to attack me?"

Griffon asks immediately: "Are you okay in your head? Asking someone to attack you in your first meet? And what does he mean by 'new body', V?"

V: "I will answer later. Griffon, just do what he says."

Griffon is a bit skeptical about this conversation, but he's in no place to question it. "Well, if you say so." He then flies up and spears towards T.O... only for him to phase pass the man. "Wah! What just happened?"

"So it works." T.O starts explaining. "This universe works like a game. Even if your allies are in the range of your attacks, they won't get hurt, and vice versa. You're not from this place, but your new body is, so it applies to you now."

Shadow, understanding what the man said, relaxes a bit, as Griffon flies back to V. "Okay, that sounds way too convenient. What's the catch?"

V already knows that there's a catch, but he doesn't want to ask, but since Griffon already voices it out, he pushes the matter: "You are helping me during the time, and I appreciate it. But, tell me, what do you want from me? From us?"

T.O then taps his cane with his hand, making Griffon and Nightmare to be on guard. "Well... I will be frank. **We're in a story now**."

Silence... then Griffon laughs: "Really? So where is the camera? I would like to see the face of..."

V interrupts: "What do you mean by that?"

T.O explains: "Okay, think like this: You have heard of the story of 'The Red Riding Hood', right?"

V nods. "I doubt there are people who's intelligent enough that don't know about it."

T.O: "However, there are a few versions of it. Each version... is a universe of themselves."

V lets the information sink in his mind and starts working with it... and then he understands: "That's why you knew what happened to me. Our world has been revealed to you as a media of sort."

T.O nods. "A game series, to be exact. The fifth one of it recorded the time you separated yourself into two forms, and then to the point... Vergil and Dante got stuck in Hell to cut down Qliphoth's roots. After that, we only knew that they're still fighting against demons and against themselves but we're not too sure if they're trying to kill each other or not."

V sighs. "Back to that place again? That aside, you said we're in a story now?"

T.O: "Yeah. But, it's not about you interacting with this world."

V: "If not, then..."

T.O diverts the path of conversation a bit: "Can you call back your friends? Because I don't think people will like seeing them."

V quirks an eyebrow: "Reasons?"

T.O: "Well, the world you will interact with... doesn't take kindly of anything that's... heretic. Including interacting with demons."

V: "That sounds like Earth."

T.O: "Including. That place is worse. You will find out."

V nods and starts calling back the demons into his tattoos. Then he asks: "Alright then. When will I go?"

T.O: "Don't know, but could be soon. Once you hear a voice calling for you."

V: "A summoning spell?"

T.O: "Yes, but not like the demon things... oh right, the new body can resist nearly every harmful mind spell to you."

V: "Nearly?"

T.O: "Well, fate is a troll sometimes. We learn it the hard way."

The voice of Griffon comes from a tattoo: "Well, we also learnt that we can't win against Dante, so we know that feeling."

T.O then remembers: "Ah right. Griffon, you can change back to your original size."

Griffon: "SWEET! Can't wait to scare people there!"

V: "Any reasons for that?'

T.O: "Let's just say... we like you, as a fan."

V chuckles: "Me, having a fan? Sounds surreal."

T.O: "Hey, the number of fans for Vergil and you is equal as Dante's. Don't doubt yourself like that."

V: "Even after what I have done?"

T.O: "That's why we like you. You're not exactly bad, you have your reasons to fight for. Just that your methods are a bit... questionable that's all."

V: "Well glad that someone understands..." Then he hears a voice in his mind. A girly voice, a chanting... Then a portal appears behind him. "Guess it's my time now."

T.O gives his last farewell: "Wish you have a better life there. Take care of yourself. And please, give humanity a chance to prove that there are still good people out there."

V nods. "Thanks. I won't waste it. And the later... I know that after my adventure, but thanks for the reminder."

And with that, V disappears into the portal, and his new adventure begins...

* * *

**Prologue end!**

**This is an inspiration to myself and people who's interested in this idea. Hope this could get someone's attention, and that someone might be able to create great stories from this prologue.**

**Of course, I do plan to update it, but only if I see that it interests enough people. If there are people who's better than me, well then, they're better than me. I won't complain.**

**Also, after this prologue, my OCs won't appear again, so don't be afraid about that.**

**For now, let's make a break here. Hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero). They belong to their respective owners.**

**Thanks for your support, my readers! It gives me more po... strength to write this chapter.**

**Joke aside, let's go through some reviews:**

**To Primus1661: Yes, they are nearly unstoppable when unite. However, this is V, Vergil's human part, so he has reasons to fear someone in the level of Mundus. Like, he could fight Nidhogg, but immediately retreat when he sees Gilgamesh.**

**To DeadWeightV: Well, like I said, this story is also an inspiration to everyone. One day someone will write those stories for sure.**

**To Red Raven 007: The joke might have flown over my head. I understand each half, but not when you combine them. Kindly elaborate it?**

**To gold crown dragon: Hm, that's a first. Hard to read? Not sure which part it is, so you might have to clarify it better. But thanks anyway.**

**There will be one more AN in the end, better check it guys. Now, enjoy the first page of V's journey!**

* * *

Well, let's start with the basics first. The world, that is.

Halkeginia. It's more of a continent, but let us call it the name of the world, or planet, for better... perspectives. It resembles the old Europe of Earth in middle age, with five identified countries: Germania which is the largest in size, Gallia, Romalia, Albion, and Tristain.

The last one is what we're focusing at. The country is small, its military is weak, and it's in constant threat of being taken by the nearby countries. But, there is one thing that might be the reason that it's still standing:

Tristain Academy of Magic

A magical institute... let's fix it: an institute that teaches magical studies to children from aristocratic families, not only from Tristain but also the surrounding countries. It works like a normal academy... except its main focus is magic. But the people's focus on magic elements is... somewhat ineffective. They have established a system of four main elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. With one last element, Void, but it is, to everyone's belief, gone for thousands of years and has never returned. And during that amount of time, nothing has been made to change that system.

To be frank, it's like a poorer version of Hogwarts. On the outside at least.

But, the school is not we're looking at now. Let's talk about the students here: all are mages, no exceptions, and nobles, in the titles. Each of them has a main element, maybe two or three, or even all four of them. They carry their titles with pride, and they will do anything to be fit with it. But of course, because of that, in their minds, they think that they're superior to the ones who can't use magic, and they have the rights to order them around with no problems.

Well, that will be changed, in this Spring.

* * *

Springtime Summoning. What a perfect excuse to make someone your slave.

... Well, let me explain. It's not that bad, really. The mage who does it will call out someone, or something, from... somewhere, that fits with said person's affinity, and make that his, or her, Familiar. If the person calls out a dog or a cat, it's like buying a pet without costing anything, well aside the will power that's all. A mindless demon? Probably still in the same line. An INTELLIGENT BEING, however, is an issue. It means that said being is having a life, and when that being is affected by the spell, the being will have to abandon the old life, and be owned by the mage for the rest of their life, until the mage suddenly dies that is.

The later one hasn't been seen happening for the past thousand years... until now.

The second-year students have gathered around the schoolyard, waiting for their turns as students after students have got their familiars after the summoning spells. All of them are eager to get one to be on their sides all the time.

Of course, there is an exception... **Scratch that, there are two of them**.

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, third daughter of the famous Valliere family. She was expected to be one of the powerful mages in the world, given by the history of her linage. However... Life is cruel. For some reasons, she has no talents, none at all, in magic, as every single spell explodes whenever she casts it, be it simple or complicated. Her family has tried many things, but all results are the same, maybe even more destructive over time. Her parents decide to send her here, so that the professors here, who are considered the best of Tristain, to help her with her... liability. Of course, like we have said, life is cruel, and for the whole first year, explosions come after explosions. Normally, the professors would have to return her back to the family, but luckily, her own determination and her successes in another subjects have kept her here, for a longer amount of time. She's not eager for this summoning spell. No. She's **desperate,** and she has this ONE. LAST. CHANCE... to prove that she still has magic, and she still has a reason to believe she's still a mage, a noble, not just for the title, but for her hard works.

The second exception... is a mage from another nation, Gallia. Her name, as everyone in this academy calls her and her calling herself now, is **Tabitha. **Nothing is clear about her, except that she's a mage specialized in Wind magic, and she is a Triangle in term of power. What does Triangle mean, you ask? It will be for the later. Anyway, the reason for her to not be eager for this... is because of the rule of using the summoning spell. The person has to use his/her real name. And as you can see, Tabitha is not her real name at all.

Charlotte Helene de Orleans, the quiet Wind mage, has experienced a cruel reality. Born from a noble family, she was happily living with her parents in a mansion in Gallia. However, because of an 'assassination', her father was 'killed in battle'. After that, her mother was poisoned, and the ill person has forgotten her existence... or more likely, mistaken her for someone else. Now, with only her 'uncle' to live with, she was tasked to deal with missions, that's suicidal for the girl in young age. However, because of her cunning and intelligence, she managed to finish them with only scratches, and the current king has promoted her to the rank of Knight. And then, her latest mission, is to retrieve the Void Mage, who's currently here in Tristain Academy of Magic. She didn't want to do it, but 'do or die', so she had to accept, and because of that she became this school's student. And the summoning spell is a mandatory thing to do, so she has no feelings towards it. The only thing she has to be careful is to say her name without anyone being able to hear it.

"Miss Tabitha, it's your turn now." Professor Colbert calls out for her. Despite the look of a normal mage, the 'student' knows, from his stance, that he's a well-trained warrior. But, if she exposes him, she could get caught as well.

She nods lightly and heads to the side. Taking a small breath, she starts chanting the spell in a tone that no one except her could be heard...

* * *

'Hey, V. I'm feeling a little suspicious here. A summoning spell? For what reasons?' Griffon whispers in the summoner's head.

"Relax. 'If the fool would persist in his folly he would become wise.' Even if this is not a good idea, it's our new life now. We will manage for ourselves. Even if it's a summoning spell, we could just decline any offers and just walk away." Walking in the tunnel connecting the worlds, V reads his book that's in his left hand. Thanks to the new body, he doesn't have to bring his stuffs by physical means. But he still keeps his cane as a mean to protect himself. "Besides, we're in a story, and we have fans. Better let them see why we're the people they like."

'I'm still feeling a little fishy about that...'

"The fact that man looks like he copied Dante's style could say a lot. A bit of myself also."

'Still... hey, I see the exit.' And V sees it as well, the similar portal. 'Be careful, V. No telling what we're facing.'

"No need to say twice." Closing the book and putting it away, he prepares himself and walks off the portal.

* * *

'A portal?' One small second is enough for the mage to notice the thing appear before a small cyclone blocks everyone's view. She has heard about how some mages actually got hurt because of the summon, but now she has done it by herself. Thankfully, her main affinity is Wind, she uses Wind Shield immediately to protect herself and the others behind her. And professor Colbert has already stood before the rest to shield them as well.

"What a windy day." A voice comes out of the eye of the cyclone, making everyone to focus even more at it. "Not the best way to greet a fragile leaf like me to this place." And then the wind dies down for everyone to see what, or who was just summoned by the Wind mage.

And the result is what people aren't expecting at all. Standing with the height of 6'3 (1.93 m), leaning against his cane, the man is higher than any of them. His hair is chin-length, and black like dark night, contrast to his **bright blue eyes.** He wears only a long, sleeveless leather coat, which exposes his tattoos-filled frail body, combined with black pants with a skulls-chain on the right side of his belt. And he wears only one black fingerless glove on his right hand, with a pair of black sandals.

'Strange outfit.' That's what most people would think of him right now. However, Tabitha and Colbert immediately recognize the tattoos, being marks of dark arts of some kinds. The professor already has a few spells in his mind, just in case if the man attacks. The same goes with the knight.

The man then notices the students around, whispering to each other about his appearance. He then speaks up: "May I ask if you know who just used the summoning spell?"

'He can use magic.' That's what the Wind mages concludes in her mind. Commoners will be a little surprised when they watch the summoning, but one will be horrified if they ARE the targets. Of course, that's what she found out after asking a few commoners out of curiosity. But, he's not afraid at all. In fact, he knows what's going on.

The man is showing patience as he looks around one more, before focusing on her, being the nearest person to him. "If my guess is right, you are the one doing the summon, am I right?"

Despite being friendly, Tabitha could feel a deadly aura under that fragile body. However, she answers while hiding her fear: "Yes."

The man lets out a small smirk, and walks towards her, but stops when he sees Colbert stepping forward and between him and her. "Oh? And who might you be?"

Despite being cautious of the man, the professor tries to be calm: "Maybe you should introduce yourself first, before asking for the others' names."

The man smirk's is still there, as he answers: "I have no name. I am but two days old." Seeing the stupefied faces of everyone, he chuckles. "Just kidding. You can call me V."

That makes everyone breathe out in... relief. Then Colbert asks: "So, mister... V? My name is Jean Colbert, and miss Tabitha here..." He gestures to the wind mage. "Is the the one who summons you to be her... familiar."

"I see." V then kneels down a bit and looks at the summoner. "And may I ask why?"

"It's a bit of a tradition, mister V." Colbert explains. "Every second-year student will take this to get a partner for the rest of their lives."

V shakes his head disapprovingly. He has heard about it, but that culture has gone extinct due to the constant hunting on the people executing it. "And you want someone to be bound with another person against their will?"

"Please, don't take it that way. We haven't heard about human being summoned by this spell for a long time. You are the first case."

"Hmm..." He lets the fact sink in. Then he asks: "So this summoning spell... what target will it reach to?"

"It's based on the one who does it. The spell will pick the best creature for them, all kinds applied."

"And demons as well?"

That sends cold wind around the schoolyard, making everyone shiver. Colbert immediately says: "By Brimir, no! The spell only works with creatures in Halkeginia only!"

"Then..." The smirk turns into a grin. "What if I am a demon?"

"You are not." V's focus turns to Tabitha. "Aura, not demon."

"Some demons have the ability to disguise."

Tabitha still holds her opinion: "Still not demon. A human."

"And how can you know?"

"Just know."

A little silence between the two, and murmurs from everyone else. Then, V speaks up: "It seems fate is a troll, like he said. So, how can we finish this summon?"

"Wait, mister V." Jean interrupts. "I have to warn you that you're going to bind with her forever."

"Until she is dead." That makes the air cold again. But it returns to normal as he speaks: "But that doesn't mean I will kill her. Not planning to waste my second chance."

"Able to leave. Your choice." She knows she's in a mission, but she is not Joseph. She's not heartless, she has a thing called humanity in her.

"I am willing to accept this." V answers, surprising the girl. "A person has told me about this, but I decided to accept your call. That's why I will be with you. And... I see myself in you... somewhere in your eyes that reminds me of my older self."

'His older self?' That's what she thinks in a second. However, she shakes it off and asks back: "You sure?"

V nods. "Positive. Now, my question still stands."

Colbert sighs inward in relief, then answers: "You two just have to kiss."

That awkward silence... then V turns to him: "I hope I'm hearing it wrong. There are another ways, right?"

"Yes, but they are very complicated, some could give permanent wounds. That's the fastest way." Colbert explains, making it sound like normal things around here.

V gives him a funny look, then turns back to Tabitha. "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Don't worry." That blank look actually makes him a bit worry about the girl's thinking. "Just a kiss."

He wasn't a person caring much about a person's feeling, but being around Nero and his group, he now does. Those eyes of the girl, she must have lost something dear to her. The same eyes he had when he lost his mother to Mundus... Not again... except, they seem to be softer, meaning... there might be a way to save her...

"Very well then. Finish the summon, before I change my mind." That's just a half-heart comment at the end, but the young mage seems to take it seriously. She nods and then starts chanting the spell again, before placing her lips on him. Only a light touch and she pulls away, simple...

"ARGH!" Losing the grip on his cane, he grabs his chest by the right hand while using his left hand to land on the ground and keep his face off the ground. The burning feeling in his heart, and in his mind...

* * *

"What the..." V is looking at an empty space. Not exactly empty, if that enormous column of smoke is there.

"Give yourself up... let me take over..." Its voice echoes in the area. "You will... obey..."

"Well that ain't happen pal!" Griffon appears and blasts a column of lightning towards the smoke, causing it to fling back and scream in pain. The bird then turns to V. "That spell tries to force you into obeying unwillingly to the girl! Don't let it touch you! Let me deal with it!"

V nods, but: "I can help you now..." But then he feels the same pain in his heart. It's not burning at the same level like before.

"Don't worry V! Your body system is intercepting with this one as well, so I'm not alone!"

V then sees a ghostly version of himself phasing into the smoke, making the thing scream even louder. "So that's what the 'resist harmful spell' meant... but I don't remember the spell... bind with her forever... so that's what the spell secures its own purpose. Why can those professors let the students use that spell without knowing about that?"

"Maybe because there were only animals before." He turns right to see Shadow sitting next to him.

"Maybe... you can speak?"

"Only in your mind. Not only the new body will protect itself, but we can also help with it as well."

"Good to know now. Animals tend to not have enough intelligence to fight against these spells." He turns to see the smoke vanishing. "I guess it's over. A little disappointed that it goes down quite easily."

"Phew! That wasn't so hard! Hey V! People are calling you up!"

* * *

Breathing heavily, V grabs his cane and starts pushing himself up by using the said weapon. "That was close..."

"You okay?" He looks at Tabitha, who's looking at him with a little concern in her eyes. At least she's not too heartless.

"I'm...fine..." Regaining his breath, he turns to Colbert, who's also wearing a worried face. "Mister Colbert... how long has this spell been used?"

"Um...since the beginning..."

"And do you know its side effects?"

That makes the professor confuse. "There are side effects?"

V sighs inwards. Of course they don't know, if not they could have stopped using it. "Apparently it only affects human's mind, but it will override their conscious minds and force them to completely obey the 'master'. Animals don't recognize that, but intelligence beings could, and that's something you have to watch out."

Colbert is taken back by the news, and then he asks: "Then how did you... you can resist it?"

"Luckily, I can. But only when the contact is made, would the spell would be problematic. The summoning is not."

Colbert is thankful for the knowledge. He doesn't want any accidents to happen. "I will report it to the Headmaster, he will give out the necessary work to do." Then he turns to his student. "Now, miss Tabitha has completed her summon. Is there anyone left?"

"Yes, miss Valliere hasn't done her summon yet!"

* * *

**Chapter 1 end!**

**I like Louise, but... some stories have no logical explanations on how she could call out some people to her side with the rules of the spell being there. In mine, basically 'I' intercepted with the spells, so the rules are no longer applied. Also, too many of her stories already.**

**Also, during the time I wrote this chapter, I re-checked and re-found that Tabitha is Wind mage =.= how stupid of me.**

**Of course I will follow the story line. But don't expect Saito to be as dumb as the original. That kind of protagonist's characteristics is too old.**

**For now, that's it. No actions yet. See you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Zero No Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero).**

**Thanks again for your attentions towards this story. Now, onward to the reviews:**

**To gold crown dragon: Oh, you mean that? Yeah, if you think that way... it's harder to try to follow V's ways to speak than Griffon's, since I could just censor his words easily.**

**To Super heavy weapons guy: I really like fourth-wall breakings, thanks for having the same feeling.**

**To BookWorm1540: Yeah, V vs Guiche will happen. And thanks for understanding my motive.**

**To adislt: Wellll... there will be some 'bashing' moments, if not Louise can't learn about the dark truth of her world. But it's good for her.**

**To DeadWeightV: Sorry for disappointing you. But, I hope you could see the reason why I did so.**

**To AmanoRyo: You forgot how powerful DMC Characters are compared to ZnT? But yeah, I know that V might be OP here, however, his acts won't be in the same level, so don't worry.**

**To LiarSnake: I know. That's why when I write V's lines, I always have a tab containing William Blake's quotes right on Chrome. About descriptions, it depends on whose POV I'm using.**

**With that off the list, here comes chapter 2!**

* * *

'Of course Zerbst would call me out.' Louise curses in her mind. She has to do it, she knows that much. But, couldn't anyone else see that, other than her 'eternal rival'?

"Ah right." Professor Colbert remembers. "Miss Valliere, please go ahead and perform the ritual."

"R...Right, Professor." Seeing everyone slightly backing away from her, she couldn't help but letting out a glare towards Zerbst, who returns a smirk at her. People have reasons to do so, but if there's a person to put the blame on, it's that damn b... busty leech.

"It's Louise the Zero..." "What could she possibly summon..." "Definitely another explosion. Nothing else..." Mutters raise around her, and she couldn't stand it at all.

"You were boasting about summoning something that's better than this little guy, right?" The redhead taunts her while petting her familiar, a Fire Salamander. "Try to keep that up, will you?"

"Obviously!" She shouts back one last time, before gripping on her wand and chanting the spell...

* * *

'Such power...' V immediately recognizes the immense pleasure underneath those chanting words. In a chant, every single word measures how much strength you put in it, and this girl is pouring so much in it. 'A powerful mage... very powerful indeed.'

'She could rival you with that, V. But look at her! So high and mighty, I doubt she could even dress herself up.' Griffon snarks in his mind.

'Like the others...' He takes a quick look around, seeing the kids around predicting what the pink hair girl is going to summon. 'But, judging by their reactions, they are expecting her to summon nothing. Why?'

'Bah! Those kids know nothing of power! Explosions with just words? That gun girl would be glad to have that!'

'Maybe... though her words are in the same amount without that.' V remembers about his conversations with the girl who he fought in Temen-ni-gru, Lady, when she tried to ask him about the 'new demon'.

"Answer my guidance!" Finishing the spell, the pink hair girl swings her wand down... and, as expected of the students here, explosion happens.

'Well, that's... strange.' Not bothered by the smoke and dirt, V stares at the middle of the explosion to wait for the smoke to clear out. 'That one is definitely a summon spell. A unique one, but still it's one. What is this about?'

'Uh, remember Nightmare?'

'I do, but that's him coming in from the Void. I don't believe that wand is different from the rest.'

"As expected of Zero! Another explosion!" One of the students shouts out, and everyone else follows. V takes a look at the summoner, to see her trembling in anger. However, she seems to soften the emotion and focus at something... and when the smoke's out, he could see the result of the spell.

Another human... a boy, in his eighteenth year of his life. Nothing seems to be out of ordinary, as he seems to be a Japanese, wearing a blue long-sleeved jacket with black jeans and a pair of blue and white sneakers. Laying next to him is a sport bag, with the zipper being opened just a bit, so a part of an item poking out of it.

'A katana? A sword-trainee?' Now this is interesting. Other than Nero and Dante, he hasn't fought many sword-users. In fact, most people he stumbled in Earth just use guns. 'Maybe a chance to replenish my sword skills in this body.'

'Uh, V? Don't you remember about the curse of the spell? That boy might not be able to withstand it.' Snapping out of his thought, V comprehends his partner's words. 'Though, could he even be able to return back to his old life?'

'That... would be bad for the boy.' He turns to Colbert, who's surprised again because of the development. "Mister Colbert, is there anyway to reverse the summon?"

Finally having something to divert his attention, the Fire Mage answers: "Um... no, there isn't... or we don't know, to be corrected."

'Well, that boy is !$%^*!.'

'Agree.' "I see. I don't think he's willingly to be someone's servant, though. Let's tell him the current situation."

* * *

'What just happened?' He was walking up home from his Iaido class, when he heard some voice in his head. He turned around but saw no one calling him, and no one reacting to the voice. The voice kept calling in his head, and he wondered around trying to find the source. In the end, he found a large ellipse floating above the ground, its size capable of letting him walk through. Out of curiosity, he walked to it and touched the surface... and now he's here, in the middle of a group of strangely-dressed people, who look not much older than him. Out of instinct, he snatches his bag, which fortunately is next to him, and holds it with his left hand, before noticing a pink hair girl kneeling before him. He then asks: "Hey, where am I? And who are you?"

The girl, instead of answering him, blinks once, then turns to an old guy with bald head, and speaks with a language unfamiliar to him. Then, the man next to him 'WOW! How tall is he?' walks to him with his cane as his supporter, then kneels down and asks, in English: "Can you understand me?"

'Thankfully I know that.' He nods to confirm.

"Name?"

"Um... Hiraga Saito." Using his mother tongue, he answers back.

"Hiraga... Saito..." The man repeats back with his own accent, luckily still gets the name right. The boy nods in confirmation.

The bald man then walks to him and swings his staff in the air, speaking something. And then... he speaks to him: "Can you understand us now?"

"Yes... why didn't you say that from the beginning?" If he knows Japanese, why didn't he just use that from the start?

"Unfortunately..." The man in front of him answers. "I am the only one knows English here. The people here can't speak our languages, but that man just used a Translation Spell to help you understanding us."

... "Spell, like magic? You are pulling my legs." There's no way magic exists. There's no evidences...

Come to think of it, the thing before doesn't seem to have any masses at all, and it just floated in the air... and looking closely at the people's clothes (except the man with the cane), he has only seen that kind of fashion in cosplay fests or Harry Potter films... but how?

The man replies: "You are here, that's magic proved to you." He then gives the Japanese boy a hand. "Want to stand up?"

"... Thanks." Grabbing the hand, the man pulls Saito up to his feet. "May I ask where I am now?"

"That... I think we're in Halkeginia... maybe. Is that right, mister Colbert?"

"Yes. We're in Tristain, a nation in Halkeginia." The bald man, Colbert, answers.

"Halke... never heard of that place." The name sounds like Europe, but he has enough knowledge to know that there's no country with that name. And neither is Tristain.

The man with the cane puts his free hand on the boy's shoulder. "I will explain later. For now, there's a matter to put at ease. You were summoned here, to be someone's servant."

... "Did I hear it right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But, we are having... a little pickle here. You are human, aren't you?"

"...No offense, sir, but what kind of question is that? Of course I am human!"

The man acknowledges his answer, but ignores the outburst. "The summon was supposed to pull animals only... to get you and me... it's quite a strange situation..."

"Wait, you were..."

"Also." The boy is interrupted. "The spell has quite a backlash... you don't want to hear it."

The boy is a bit afraid to hear that. But, trying to keep himself calm, he asks back: "Then, is there a way for me to... undo this?"

The man smirks. "Lucky to you, the spell is halfway, so the chance to..."

"YOU CANNOT!" All of them turn to the pink hair girl, who immediately covers her mouth, surprised at herself for that. "M...My apology..." She immediately turns down her tone.

Obviously Saito cannot get that pass. "What do you mean I can't? I have my own will to deny this or not."

"It... it is..." Due to what she has heard after Tabitha's summon, she couldn't continue the spell, because it would go against all she has learnt. But, all of her efforts will go to waste if she doesn't finish it.

Seeing that the girl can't answer, Saito asks the man with cane instead with demand this time: "Tell me, what's that backlash?"

The man turns to Colbert. "I think, you should be the one answering this."

The bald man sighs, and steps forward. "We just found this out, thanks to mister V, that... the spell will bind you and force you to obey the one doing the contract with you. The effect will be permanent."

... Saito grabs his bag and hangs it on his shoulder. "Well then, it's a goodbye. I'm not going to be under anyone's rules." However, when he turns away, the handle of the cane is placed on his other shoulder, forcing him to stop. "Sir, V, if I correct. You know that's slavery."

"I know." V answers. "However, you can't walk back to your place."

"Oh really? And pray tell why I can't do that?" Saito snarks back, not wanting to deal with this.

"Halkeginia is not on Earth." Receiving no answer, the man continue: "You recognize that Halkeginia is not in anywhere of the map, right?" Silence. "Like I said, I will explain more. But... care to hear the current condition you're in?"

Seeing that he couldn't really go anywhere, yet, Saito turns back to V. "Go ahead, V sir."

The tall man smirks. "Just call me V, no need for formality. About this... Well, how about you two meet first? You and the one who summoned you?"

"And if I guess it right..." Saito glares at the pink hair girl, who stumbles back a bit. "She's the one?" He's not dumb. He might not be the brightest one in the class, but he could judge someone's reaction to make right decisions.

* * *

"Y...Yes, I am..." She is in a very bad position now. If she doesn't finish the ritual, the boy would retain his will, but she will be expelled. But if she does, then she would be marked as making a person her slave. Even if she's a 'noble' and she has 'the right' to do so, it's very wrong in every way. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc Le de La Valliere."

The boy, Saito, raises his right eyebrow. "That's a long name... I will just call you Louise for short..." Gr... this... commoner... "My name is Hiraga Saito. I heard why you summoned me, but I will say it once: I'm not going to be your servant. And I won't change my mind about that."

She really, REALLY wants to shout to him for disrespecting her, but she can't. Whatever she does now could fire back against her, and that would further make her path head into dead end. Only what she could do now, is to nod and accept...

"A commoner just rejected Zero! It's even more hilarious!" One of her classmates suddenly shouts out, and it's followed by laughter from everyone else. That completely shatters her pride, and humiliation starts to fill in her mind. Sending a last hateful glare towards the redhead, she runs back into the tower where her room is, ignoring the laugh and someone's voice trying to call her back. Not even giving a look to the people she walks pass, she heads in her room and slams the door behind her, then throws her wand on the table then lays face-down on her bed.

Then, she cries. Cries loudly, letting the tears dampen her white blanket.

She has failed, as a noble.

She doesn't have a familiar.

She will be expelled.

The Valliere name is tainted.

She won't have a place to return. She will have to marry a Noble, or wander aimlessly in the world.

But worst of all... she has broken her promise with her sister, Cattleya, to be the Great Mage she always wants to be.

"Sis... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry..." She cries, even when she no longer has any tears to shed, even when she exhausts herself, even when... she loses herself in her own demise...

...

...

...

"Sis..." Temporarily regaining her senses, she opens her eyes to see the dampened blanket. "... I guess I will have to..."

"Finally waking up, huh Louise?" Turning her head to her table, she is extremely surprised to see the boy from before sitting there, with a plate of food in her table. "Damn, I didn't think that one spell would be so important to you."

She doesn't believe her own eyes. So what she saw before was just a dream? "You... why are you here, in my room? I thought you won't serve me..."

"Yes, I did say so, and I will keep it: I won't be your servant. However... your own situation might have given you a chance."

"My... situation?"

"Your friends have told me about it..."

* * *

Time rewound to the Summoning Ritual

"Miss Valliere, wait!" Colbert tried to call her back, but his words turn to deaf ears. Sighing, he turned to Saito. "Mister, I know that you don't like it, but at least be nicer to her."

The boy snorted. "Yeah, she tried to enslave me AND my mind. Why do I have to empathy for her?"

"Doesn't know." He turned to see a short girl with blue hair, holding a book and a staff. "Expecting animals. Not human."

Clearly confused by the speech, Saito asked V: "Might explain that?"

His answer: "That's how she speaks. Anyway, this Summon spell is supposed to pull in wild animals only. These mages never expected a human to be called, much less two in the short amount of time." V then looked at the tower which serves as the dormitory for girls. "But, I'm not quite sure about that reaction..."

"Pride. Expectations too high. Shattered now."

"High expectation?" Saito didn't really understand that.

Colbert then answered: "To put it simple: This is her only chance to prove she's still a Mage."

... "Okay, making someone's slave to prove something that's completely unrelated? How absurd it is!"

"It's not that, mister Saito." Surprisingly to everyone, the redhead explained. "The name's Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst. The servant will portray the summoner's attributes. The greater the servant is, the better view the summoner receives. Valliere is already having a bad look because her name contradicted with her abilities, this just adds up to her pressure..."

"Partly your fault." The blue hair girl said, glaring at her 'friend'.

"Hey! I just wanted to push her a little bit so she could work harder!"

"Still yours."

Colbert then concluded: "We can go and talk with sir Osmond about this. Let me finish the class before talking about this."

V nodded, which followed shortly by Saito.

...

"I see..." The Headmaster of the school, Old Osmond as everyone calls him, nodded understandingly while inhaling from his pipe. "So that's the problem... which is easily solved."

"Sir, I told you to not..."

"I heard you, mister Saito. But, being one and **pretending to be one** have a large distance that most people would just ignore."

"... So you want me to pretend... until I can find my way home?"

"I mean, you can't return, if your place is too far away. Also, you can have the chance to understand her more."

Saito crossed his arms before his chest in annoyance. "And why do I have to do so?"

Old Osmond turned serious. "The House of Valliere has a very high reputation, that could interfere with even the deepest matters in this nation. What happened if you heard that the latest daughter of said house is nothing but a normal commoner? That could cause massive problems to both the house and the world."

"Just because I refused to be her servant? That's dump."

"We know, but most Nobles here don't think so. That's why this is extremely important to her."

Saito scratched his head, rethinking about the situation. It's true he couldn't return, but that didn't mean he could stay here for long. He had his family to take care of, and his disappearance could cause many problems. But, right now, a girl was standing on a thin line, and she was going to fall off because of his decision. And it also damaged his pride as a man to not help her...

"URGH! I shouldn't have touched it in first place! Curse my curiosity!" Pulling his hair in frustration for a few seconds, he cooled down and chose his path: "All right, I will try. But don't expect everything to work well."

Old Osmond nodded. "I know. I'm betting everything in this." Then he changed the topic: "About where you two could stay..."

* * *

"You accepted it?" Saito asked V in surprise.

"I am not like you. I have lost my purpose once, but now I have given a second chance, so I am taking it. And I can withstand the mind-control."

"Magic is such a scary thing. Good thing is that my Earth doesn't have it."

"It is." V then turned to Kirche. The group (V, Saito, Kirche, Flame and Tabitha) has gathered around a table in the dining hall. "So what is really the problem? The girl could cast magic just fine."

Kirche frowned. "You must have low standards if you think ALL explosions for any spells are okay."

V chuckles. "I was just here a few hours. Care to enlighten me?"

Tabitha explained: "All spells. Simple or complex. All purposes. One result: explosions. Big and small."

Saito: "But that just meant she DOES have magic. Can't people see that?"

Kirche: "Those explosions won't help us in our daily life."

Saito: "Oh really? Then what about..."

V interrupted: "Saito, don't forget this place has different views of world than ours." V then turned back to Kirche. "Sorry about that. But, like he said, Louise has magic, so she is a mage, and a noble if that's how your world works. Is that it?"

Tabitha nodded. Saito sighed, and then started picking food into a tray. "She didn't get out of her room for hours, right? Better get something for her before she starve herself."

"I will go with you." V stood up. "I will return later, Tabitha." The petite mage nodded, and the two men walked off the dining hall.

In the dark stair towards Louise's room, V whispered: "Saito, don't underestimate the girl. She holds a lot of power in her. Raw, untouched strength, waiting to come out."

A little creepy by the way V talked, Saito whispered back: "I know she can use magic, but are you saying that she's strong? She looks nothing..."

"Look is deception. However, it seems she's not aware of her potentials. Try to see if you can find it."

Saito doesn't see that to benefit him... actually: "If you can see her potentials, do you think she could somehow send me back?"

V covered his chin with his left hand. "Hm... could be. But it's not very sure. We will have to interact with her more to get more information."

"So be it."

* * *

Present

"V said that?" Louise asks in disbelief. No one has never said that she's strong. Not in any senses. "I'm just a failure of a Noble..."

"Not from what we have seen so far. Your explosions are all the proves it takes to indicate you as a mage. Noble? Psst! We have seen no one BUT the professors being Nobles here."

"HEY!" Okay, now that's a bit offensive, to her at least. "We are Nobles because of..."

"Your blood? Your title? Means nothing if you don't work for it."

She wants to say more, but comes up with nothing. That boy's right. She slowly calms down and apologizes: "Sorry... for pulling you here..."

Saito just waves it off. "It's my own curiosity to accuse at. Now, it's a bit late, so take the food before you sleep again."

* * *

'That girl has A LOT to learn about herself...'

'You don't say, Griffon. But, that's what makes human... unique to the other animals. As a man has said: A fool sees not the same tree that a wise man sees. We saw, we felt her power, we just have to push her to another way.'

'You do that just to find a way to gain more power, don't you?'

'*Chuckle* Maybe. Maybe not. You know me.'

* * *

**Chapter 2 end!**

**I made Saito way more level-headed than I thought. But for real, it's only because he didn't know the language that he got into the problems in first place. And the reason why I made him 'go back from Iaido class'... *wink* *wink***

**That's it, for now. The next chapter will PROBABLY the fight against Guiche. See you in the next chapters!**

**P/S: For those waiting for my another DMC story, you're going to have to wait a bit. That video forced me to slow it down to see all details I need to describe.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Well... I think you know the drills.**

**The next chapter is out, and my apology first for the quality and the length of this chapter. It might not live up to your expectations.**

**Anyway, to the reviews:**

**To Guest: If that's the case, why are you here? Pack your things and leave, I won't force you to stay.**

**To adislt: V DIDN'T confirm it to be Void, but he has some suspicions. Also, Temen-ni-gru, Order of the Sword, Qliphoth etc. and you asked if V is strange to magic or not? Kinda out of place, you know.**

**To the others: The fight happens in this fight but... I'm sure you will be disappointed, so read the EN to understand why it happened.**

**With that out of the way, let's go into the main story!**

* * *

'...Where am I?'

The petite mage opens her eyes, to see herself in a white area, with mirror-like cracks hovering over her head. Having nothing but her nightgown, she turns back and forth, preparing for anything...

Then, she hears a whispering sound in the air. She turns to the direction, to see V standing on a boulder of sort. However, when she takes a closer look... that boulder has legs and arms... and a head of a monster, with a human-like figure. She then sees V raising his cane up, and...

* * *

'Wake up, V! It's morning!'

With Griffon acting as his alarm, V slowly opens his eyes. Then he feels something soft under his back. "Ah right..." He has borrowed one of the blanks from the maids last night, so that he didn't hurt his back while sleeping on the floor. "Guess it's not a dream..."

Sitting up, he looks around the room he's currently in. Slightly smaller than the mercenary's main room, having the walls made of stone, a tall shelf with books, a small desk with a mirror and a table filled with some make-ups for girls... he turns directly to his right, to see a big bed, with his 'mistress' sleeping in it.

"Why did I... right..." He then remembers the conversation before he walked through that portal. Picking the cane on his left, he starts pushing himself off the ground. "How long did I have such a good sleep?"

'Probably never?'

"Maybe..." He then picks the blanket and puts it elsewhere, then starts calling up Tabitha: "Hey, Tabitha. Wake up."

"..." Wordlessly, the girl sits up, her blue eyes looking straight into his. "... Morning."

'Geez, how emotionless she is. What could kill for her to show anything other than that bored face?'

'You saw that on my face...'

'No. Your face showed how uncaring you were. This girl is on higher level.'

"Morning to you as well. You have classes today, yes?"

"...Yes. In an hour."

"So, breakfast would be..."

"In the dining hall. Wait." Tabitha puts the blanket aside, steps out of her bed and heads into the bathroom. During that, V pulls out the chair and sits on it, then gets his book out and starts reading before they head out.

* * *

"Saito. You have a goodnight?"

The 'human' summoned greets the other human summoned just as the former heads into the place with the mages greeting each other.

"Not really. Never before would I have to sleep on a haystack."

"Hm. It sounds rough."

"That, or sharing the bed with her. I'm not getting arrested the first day here."

"*Chuckle* Pretty sure people don't mind as you're her 'familiar'." The two seat next to their mistresses, as they wait for the food.

"To us, it is. Anyway, we're supposed to follow them everywhere? Really?"

"Most of the times. For protection."

"Hey! You're not allowed to sit on the chairs!" One chubby mage walks to them with his finger pointing at Saito and V. "Those are for Nobles only!"

Saito is a bit annoyed. However, he reminds himself of where he's currently in, so he tries his best to 'politely' talk back: "My apology. Then, where could we familiars..."

"They're sitting here." Louise interrupts. "We allow them."

The mage looks at the pinkette in surprise, then laughs: "Really, Zero? You're so happy with that small success of yours, that you just threw away your pride as a Noble like that?" Which follows by his friends behind.

That earns a subtle glare from V. 'Human are pathetic in anywhere...'

Tabitha shares the same feeling, as she grabs her staff and puts one head in front of the chubby student, stopping him from laughing. "Noisy. Out."

Twitching his right eye, he swats the staff away, but then earns the stab point of V's cane right below his chin, threatening to hit him any second. "I suggest you get back to your seat and finish your meal, it's getting cold." Not willing to risk his life, the chubby mage slowly backs away, then walks back to his seat with his sweat rolling out of his forehead.

"Thanks for that, you guys." Saito thanks. "Though, that makes me feel a bit bad..."

"Don't worry, you're unfamiliar with this kind of world. Now, shouldn't keep our appetite from its desire, should we?"

* * *

'That felt like when that woman blasted her rocket right to her feet...Even Shadow agrees...'

Griffon comments in V's mind, as the group of six (Kirche and her familiar joined in, without permission) walks towards the schoolyard. They just got out from Louise's detention, and that's to clean the room after the mess she caused. Normally it would only be her and Saito, however, the rest insisted to stay back and help her. And that's something everyone else would expect...

"Now I'm sure we know why V is summoned by Tabitha now." Saito suddenly says up, earning the others' nods of approval.

The scene is simple: Both of said people are sitting in their respective chairs, while having a cane/staff next to them, and their hands are holding a book while they're reading, uncaring of the people around them.

And both of them do not react at Saito's remark.

Kirche just giggles and hugs the wind mage, causing the massive bosom to lay on her head. "I think you two would be a cute couple. Try to understand each other more, okay?"

Now that causes V to look up from his book and says: "That would take a while, miss Zerbst. But, it's up to miss Tabitha to do it, or not."

Saito then notices something dropping out of a student's pocket. "Something dropped out of his pocket. I will get it for him."

"Yeah... wait whom?" A second later, Louise turns to see who Saito is trying to help... "...Nothing too problematic, I hope..."

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAND that leads to...

"Well, I have to commend you for not running away." Guiche mockingly remarks while twirling his wand/rose. "Though, I didn't expect Tabitha's familiar to help you as well..."

"Considering who you are..." Still looking at his book, V answers: "And Saito's limited knowledge, he didn't really know how you fight. I do, so this is just a little help."

"That doesn't really matter much..." Guiche smirks, then drops two rose petals to call out two metal golems. "My runic name is 'The Bronze', Guiche the Bronze, and your real opponents will be my Valkyries!"

"... Now I know why you told me to bring my sword." Holding the wooden sword in his hand, Saito takes a defense stance to wait for the golems' moves.

Putting the book back into his coat, V holds his cane like a sword in front of him. Then, he taunts Guiche: "Mister Gramont, I hope you're not going to cry like a baby after being defeated by us so-called 'commoners'."

The mage snorts. "Like I am going to lose to you. Valkyries, attack!"

The moment the golems charge forward, the two roll/sidestep to avoid the punches, then they use their weapons to deal a few hits to the armor, but other than making clanging sounds, no real damage has been done. The two quickly try to dodge punches and kicks from the golems, knowing that they're not winning this fight with their current strength. They take a small window of dodging to try and rush towards Guiche, however, the mage has already called out four more Valkyries, stopping them from going forward.

The crowd starts cheering for Guiche, thinking that he's definitely going to win. The ones who don't share the same statement are the commoners, the familiars' mistresses, and their friend.

"These idiots..." Louise curses herself for not stopping them earlier, if she could then this won't happen.

"I'm starting to worry for them now." Kirche bites her nails in frustration. "I already told V about those armors, and he still went in."

"..." Tabitha, for once, actually believes that Guiche is going to lose. That dream of hers. She saw V managing to defeat that monstrous and lay the killing blow. He might be weak on the surface, but inside...

... About two minutes of trying to dodge and hit back...

The Valkyries manage to land a strike on each of the boy's chest, sending the two to the ground and making them lose their grips on the weapons. Guiche smirks and holds the rose next to his face. "Now you see why you commoners can't fight against us Nobles. We have the power in our hands."

V holds his chest while feeling the pain slowly subduing. 'That hurts... but no more than when I was hit by the demons, or when I was fading away...' He then turns to Saito and asks: "You okay?"

"Hurt... but still alive..." Trying to push himself up, the Japanese boy's fingers curl up as the pain slowly creeps up to his mind.

"Lay down, Saito. I will finish this." Grabbing his cane, V stands up and leans on his cane.

Guiche taunts: "Two of you can't even fight against my Valkyries, why do you think you can fight me alone?"

Using his left hand to cover his face, V slowly chuckles, and bursts out laughing, causing the cheers from the other students to stop, and Guiche's smile to drop down just a bit. Then, V says: "Maybe I can't. But my friends certainly can."

The first thing he does, is to point the handle of the cane to the ground. Then, a blob of dark material starts rising up from the ground. And to everyone's surprise, it morphs into a black panther, with red eyes, white scelera and red lines pulsing through its body. Then, it roars up and jumps towards with its right front claw morphing into a bigger one, easily cutting through a Valkyrie and turning it into a pile of scraps. Shadow then extends his tail, spins and throws all nearby Valkyries out of the summoner. Aiming towards one, its whole body then changes into some kind of deadly maws and maims down the armor, completely destroying it.

Not letting the flow stop, V holds up his left arm, and the tattoos start smoking up, and Griffon appears on his arm. Finally able to be out, the big hawk immediately charges towards a Valkyrie and slams it into the air, then creates an electric sphere that melts down the armor while blasting it out of the bird. Then, aiming at the rest of the armor, Griffon charges up and sends out five columns of thunder, burning every Valkyrie on the field. During all the attacks he screams with all his might and taunts however he likes it.

Done with their works, the panther and the hawk returns to V's side, as the human looks at Guiche's face in light amusement. Then, he teleports himself right in front of the mage, surprising the playboy as he falls to the ground, and V points his cane towards the scared face. "Power in your hands? Please, I have seen greater power than yours, and your attacks are... how to say it? Ah, pathetic." V stops a bit, then continues: "Now, if you yield, we can pretend this fight never occurred. If not, well... One less playboy for this world."

And the answer is...

* * *

"Does it still hurt, Saito?" Louise asks worriedly. He might not be her familiar, technically, but that doesn't stop her from concerning about his health.

"I'm fine... just a little punch..." In reality, it stink quite badly. But, at least his bones are not broken.

"... You?"

"I have dealt with worse." Continue with usual route. With his free hand now scratching Shadow's head, which is laying next to him.

"HEY! Don't breathe while you're near me! My wings are precious!"

"*Screech*"

"Now, you two try to get along. V, why didn't you tell us you're a Noble?"

"First, I am not. Second, Nobles are earned, not given. I have no qualities to achieve such high reputation."

Kirche sarcastically says: "No qualities, you say? The fact you could stand up against Guiche would achieve something already."

"No encouragement." Tabitha knocks on the fire mage's head lightly with her staff, making the other girl pout at her.

"Still, it's surprising that they are demons..." Saito also starts scratching Shadow's ears, making the panther pour like a house cat.

"Most of the summoned would lose a part of their dangerous sides."

"Hey, I didn't change at all!"

"Your color? Your size?"

"GRR! DON'T MAKE ME TURN..."

"Mister V, a word please?" Colbert interrupts Griffon's words, and the whole group turns to him.

"...I hope it's not about the fight?" V asks, pretending to be a bit scared about it.

"It is. But don't worry, we don't blame you. We just want to talk about something else."

"...Sure." Closing his book, V stands up and follows Colbert after saying his goodbye to the others...

* * *

"Mister V, please sit down." Old Osmond asks the summoner. When V is in his chair, and Colbert stands behind him, the Headmaster starts speaking: "Mister V, I assure you we don't accuse you of anything about that fight. The boy brought the troubles to himself."

V puts both his hands on his cane and taps patiently before asking: "At least you don't have a big ego. So what do you want to talk about?"

The Headmaster and the other professor look at each other, then nod in unison. And the Headmaster asks: "Do you know anything about Sparda?"

The tapping stops immediately when he hears the name. "... No wonder... you didn't act too surprised when you heard about demons, professor Colbert."

"Yes. But, I'm a bit surprised that you know. Most of the people have forgotten that demons existed."

"Existed?"

"In our world..." Old Osmond explained. "Records of the Dark Knight Sparda are rare. However, all of them pointed out one fact that he was the one sealing the demons away. Meaning himself as well. And also he was responsible to kill our Founder, Brimir."

"... Sparda never liked the idea of killing a human... was this Brimir a human?"

"He was... or at least, based on the records. In one of his own notebooks, he also addressed as one, so I think it's the truth."

"... So, why did you bring the name up? I mean, you could just ask..."

"Your rune, sir. Your familiar rune." Colbert answers. "It's one of Sparda's known symbols. Which gave us a question: How are you related to him to have it?"

A little silence... Then V chuckles. "I was... my former self, to be exact, is related. I am just his remnant." Tapping again, he asks back: "So other than that, what do you want to know?"

Old Osmond: "Do you, by any chances, plan to hurt our students?"

"... I have told you why I accepted the summoning. No other motives, for now."

The two professors look at each other again... then Old Osmond drops the seriousness: "Thank you. You can leave now."

"One more thing before I forgot." V then remembers one curious fact. "About miss Valliere... what's her affinity?"

Colbert shakes his head: "Sorry, we can't even sure. Her spells..."

"Do you think she's using the wrong ones?" V smirks. "Those you teach, they're just common spells. What if she could only use the 'other types'?" Now that gains the two's interest. However, V starts to leave. "Keep it to yourself. It's your business."

... When the door's closed, Old Osmond completely turns to Colbert. "Could he be..."

"The chance is very high, sir. However, we could be wrong. We would keep a careful watch on him."

"...About miss Valliere..."

"We can ask one of the loyalties. One that miss Valliere trusts the most."

"... ask it in secret. We don't want this to spread out of public."

"Don't worry, sir. We will do what it needs."

* * *

**Chapter 3 end!**

**Sorry for the short fight. I really was planning the fight to be like when Nero and V teamed up to fight against that squad of Angelo. However... if a rusty sword could cut the Valkyries down with ease, then there's no way I could somehow make the fight stylish anywhere possible without making everything OOC. SO, to put it simple about the fight... it was in Heaven or Hell mode for V.**

**Also, sorry for not able to get out of 'Sparda was here' cliche. Though... I won't spoil, so I will stop here.**

**I think that's enough. See you all again in the future!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the huge delay. Getting caught up with other stories. And no, I didn't lose my interest with this story, It's just that I have my other stories (not as popular as this one it seems) being written better than this one.**

**Before the story starts, as always:**

**To anyone who's complaining about V being underpowered in the future: CURRENTLY, there's no reason for him to go all out. Also, V reads a lot and possibly knows how a story would be boring if a character is too powerful without a downside. And he's the main character, AND he knows it, so...**

**To RedBurningDragon: The reason is above. Also, Yamato has the ability to do so, but the wielder has to be powerful to do so as well. A random person wielding Yamato could only be able to swing it like any other swords.**

**To Guest: Thanks for your compliment.**

**To alucard77: Not everyone thinks the same as you are. And that's why fanfiction has no limitations.**

**To kerrowe: The 'figure out on his own' is being used on many stories, and I want to try to avoid something that's too common in my stories.**

**And, I did say in Prologue chapter that the OCs only appeared that time, but... they will appear one more time, but in the very far future, near the end of this story.**

**That fanon makes sense, so I like to use it. ****A spell won't differ any creatures unless the spell is super specific (which the summoning spell is clearly not). Though, now you say it, I suddenly feel like it's similar to the relationship between Tang Sanzang and Sun Wukong in Journey to the West (I took the name from Wiki, so they could be wrong translations). Also, the 'easier to work', it's because most of the familiars are wild animals, following their instincts mostly, so the spell has no problems altering their minds.**

**With that off the way, let's head to the main story!**

* * *

Days later. Early morning

"Ah, nothing beats being free." For a bird, well demon-bird, Griffon could leave out such a 'yawn' as he wakes up in the morning as he feels the sun light raising up. He has decided to use a tree branch in the academy's ground as his new 'home'. And no one really dares to do anything to him after they saw him annihilating the bronze armors.

"Good morning, Griffon. Comfortable there?" Someone calls out for him from the below, and the demon looks down to see Saito with his bag from the first day hanging on his right shoulder.

"What's up, pal?" Flapping his wings, Griffons descends towards a lower branch as he watches the boy drops the bag under the tree and pulls out the wooden sword. "Didn't think you would be a morning person."

"Just some morning training. Don't want to get rusty while being here." The big bird says nothing and watches the young man practicing some basic moves with the sword. While the boy's doing it, he asks the bird: "So V is really a mage?"

"Well... a mage is not exactly the right word. Sorcerer might be better... still not close..." Griffon tries to find the words best to describe V... and then gives up. "Damn, now this is complicated."

"How about wizard?" Saito suggests, thinking it might work.

"... If that's how you look at." Seeing no other answers, the bird accepts it. "If I remember right, you said your world doesn't have magic?"

"... Maybe. At least, through the medias and such, there's nothing being magical in my world."

After about ten minutes or so, Griffon asks again: "Any reasons for attending this?"

"Iaido? I have watched samurai films since I was a child, and I was very interested in it. My friends and I then joined a dojo nearby and... you can guess what next."

"...Hey, if you can, try to spar with V sometimes. He needs to be back to his strength."

"Oh? Something happened to him?"

"You could say so. He's pathetically weak, and he needs everyone's help to deal with his work."

"Hm... I will think about it. Though I'm just an amateur."

"Pah. Better than nothing."

* * *

Time skip, the Courtyard, after classes

"Griffon said that?" V asks curiously, while he's scolding the bird in his mind.

"So it's not true?" Saito tilts his head to one side.

"He just exaggerated it up. It's true that I'm weak, but I can handle myself pretty well." Tapping the top of his cane, V continues: "Although, I would like a little spar, to see how far I can go with this body."

"I would love to... but I don't think my wooden sword could handle your cane, V."

V brings his cane up and grabs the main body of it. "I think it works well enough..."

"I mean, after taking the punches from the armors, it kinda breaks at some parts..." Saito points at his sword where the crackings are.

Griffon: "Then why not borrow, or just buy a real weapon?"

Saito deadpans. "First, I don't have money. Second, I don't think having a weapon around without permission is..."

"I can buy a weapon for you." Louise suddenly speaks up. "You're my familiar, after all." Saito turns his eyes towards Louise and he's about to retort, when he sees the 'I know it's not' look on the girl's face. "And you need something to protect me and yourself."

Even though it's a great help, Saito doesn't feel right to ask a girl about something so trivial like that. Though, he's playing the part, so: "Thank you, my... mistress..."

"Just call me miss is fine." Louise says, knowing how uncomfortable Saito is when he says those words.

"...Thank you, miss Valliere... But, the Academy is a bit isolated, right?"

"Well, we can go on the Day of Void." Kirche then speaks. "That's when we're all free."

"I thought you have better things to do, Zerbst?" Louise asks back, a bit irritated at the presence of the Germanian.

"Come on now, Louise. The more the merrier." And Kirche is still trying to find a way to break the wall of pride between them.

Before the two could argue even further, Saito speaks up: "Thanks for the info, miss Zerbst. Though, I have to ask, how far the nearest city is?"

"About... an hour on horse back." Louise answers.

"...*Sigh* This is not going to be fun..." Saito rubs his temple in annoyance.

V asks in curiosity: "What are you thinking?"

"Have you ridden one before?"

"I do. It's not that bad..."

"Are you sure? Fifty miles per hour, and that's an hour ride, nonstop."

"... Now you're saying it... well, we can avoid that."

"Oh great." Griffon immediately recognizes what V is implying. "Look, I'm going to make you pay for that..."

"Better food."

"Deal."

"...What?" Even V blinks at the absurdity of Tabitha's offer, and how Griffon just accepted it without more questions.

Then the school bell rings, signalling another hour has passed. Saito collects his stuffs and says: "Let's head for the dining hall. We can talk more about 'the fee' there."

* * *

The day of Void

"Hooray! This is the best!" Kirche shouts in excitement. "Griffon, you're so awesome!"

"Of course I am! I'm not one of the most powerful demons for a reason!"

"And yet you served someone like him..."

"HEY! One of the most!"

Currently, the whole group is up in the air, on Griffon's back of course, as they watch the marvel scene below them with Griffon heading to the nearby town.

Ignoring the others' conversation, Saito says to himself: "This is way different than riding in a plane... Feels good, though."

Louise hears that, and asks curiously: "What's a plane? You can fly in it?"

Saito nods. "It's an aircraft, usually piloted by one or two people. Many sizes and shapes for different purposes."

Louise 'oh' in acknowledge, then says: "We do have ships to fly, but they need Wind Stones to do the work."

Saito starts imagining the images of the old-time ships flying in the air, then shrugs it off. "A little weird image to me, but I will accept it."

"It's not that weird, right?"

"I mean, when you're from a world where wooden ships only traveled on sea, then seeing them on the air is... not very common."

"You can continue your love talk when we land." Griffon rudely interrupts them. "We're here."

"We... *Sigh* It's you after all." Saito plans to retort, but then remembers whom he's about to retort to, so he holds his words back. Meanwhile Louise blushes up a bit at Griffon's words.

V looks at Tabitha, who's completely engulfed herself in the book she has in her hand, and shakes his head. "You remind me of a less-annoying Arkham."

* * *

"So we're alone. Where do you want to head first?"

"... Bookstore."

After landing down, the group has split into two: Louise, Kirche, Saito and Flame will head to a weapon shop to get one for the human 'familiar'. Meanwhile, V and Tabitha walk on their own, and the girl's interest is above.

"Your choice." He doesn't really have any interests for the town... yet, so he just follows his mistress around.

The girl leads the way, and a few minutes later, they're standing in front of the place she wants. Pushing the door open, the duo sees an old lady standing in the counter, waiting for the customers to come in.

"Oh dear Tabitha, welcome back!" And apparently she's a regular guest here. "Have you finished the book already?"

"Yes. Good." The girl answers the old lady with her neutral face, except with respect in her voice.

"I'm glad. Hey, is that the man your boyfriend?" The old lady then notices V standing behind her, observing the bookstore interestingly.

"...No. Friend." Tabitha answers, with a tint of pink on her cheek.

V then sees the look of the old lady on him, so he bows a bit and greets her: "Good morning, madam. My name is V, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh! A polite boy." The old lady giggles, and nods her head. "Thank you. As the owner, I welcome you to Maria's World of Knowledge!"

"Thank you, madam Maria." V nods back. As Tabitha starts searching for a book she might like, he asks the old lady: "May I ask what kind of books you have here?"

"Ah, it would be every kind. You ask for one, you can find it here."

"Hm... what about demons?" V asks directly, curious that if the Legend of Sparda is actually here or not.

"Oh, demons? I think they're in the Fairy Tales shelves. Or Dark Arts."

V looks at where the old lady points at... and asks: "Do you think letting them out in the open is a good idea?"

"Don't worry, my boy. I said it's Dark Arts, but they're just thrilling stories, with a pickle of magic. Nothing serious." The owner giggles at V's suspicious expression.

And with that, V softens up. "Ah, I see. That's one way to attract customers. My respect to you."

"Thank you. Be careful with the books." The old lady says to V as he heads to the shelves.

"I will."

'Why can't those girls be like her?' Griffon says in V's mind.

'She might have settled down after her 'energetic' time. Who knows? Could be an interesting story if she writes down her own life.' V chuckles.

'Still, Legend of Sparda? It would be very hard to find in a random bookstore.'

'Well, a little change won't hurt much. Let's see what this world offers.'

Turns out, it's not as bad as he thought. There are Fairy Tales that are similar to Earth, adding with magic materials. About those 'Dark Arts' books... 'Those are for adults, no doubt.'

'Quite detailed I have to say. Why did she put that on plain sight, though?'

'Maybe her regular guests are those who's old enough. Let's take this one.'

"You found something you like?" The old lady smiles as the duo return with a book in each person's hands. "Another novel, Tabitha."

"*Nod*"

"And you... wow, you're interested with that one?"

"Something in it caught my attention." V simply answers.

"Well I won't push further... That would be *insert a price here*."

"Here." Tabitha pulls out the necessary money to pay for the woman.

"Thanks. Though, mister V..."

"A favor." Tabitha interrupts.

"...Ah. So you two are even now?"

"*Nod*"

"Okay then. Oh and, you two should be careful around. The number of thievery has increased these days... One of them known to be Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

'What kind of name is that? So lame!'

'Agree.' "We will be careful. Thank you for your warning."

"Anytime, my boy. See you two in the future."

* * *

"Fouquet? We heard that name too." Saito says when V mentions the name. "Though, that person's targets seem to be all nobles. So I can't say if that person's good or bad..."

"Of course he's bad!" Louise fumes. "He's stealing from people! And from nobles no less!"

"What if he only took the money and gave it to the poor?" V gives out his theory. "In Earth, we have a story of a noble thief who took money from the rich, the corrupted, and gave them to the poor who got robbed by those people. We need to have a better perspective to fully question his actions."

Louise plans to say more, but then she remembers that both V and Saito are older than her, thus letting them have more experiences in life. Kirche questions: "But, he targeted all kinds of nobles, so I don't think Fouquet is the same with the one in your story, V."

"Try to look after yourself first before the others, okay? Leave those work to the adults." A completely unfamiliar voice suddenly speaks up, causing V and Tabitha to look up from their books and to the direction of the voice... to see the sword on Saito's back moving a bit. "What? Never seen a talking sword before?"

"... I did. Two, in fact." V admits, remembering the certain demon swords.

"Oh, really?" The sword is a bit surprised, then he says: "You do have this birdie as your familiar..."

"HEY! Watch your words! I'm more superior than you!" Said demon is not very pleased at the sword's words.

"Yeah yeah." The sword is completely ignoring the hostile tone of Griffon. "Anyway, the name's Derflinger. It's been a while since I have met **someone from Sparda's bloodline.**"

If Griffon is a ostrich and running on the dirt road, he would immediately halt after hearing that. And V is the one taking that in total surprise. "... You know Sparda?"

"Well, my first owner fought with him for a while in the past. Have to say that person was hella strong."

Saito is curious after hearing that and asks V: "So your name is V Sparda?"

"... Sort of. However, I would stick with just V."

Tabitha: "Reasons?"

"It's a bit personal. I will tell you when I'm comfortable enough." 'Hopefully it's never.' He then changes the direction a bit: "So when did you meet him?"

"Six thousands years ago." Derflinger answers.

"... Brimir's time?"

"Brimir... ah, that Void Mage, yeah. Also, I felt something similar of him in you, pinkie."

That causes the flight to be completely silenced, except the sound of the wind crossing over them. Then, Louise asks shakily: "I... am similar... to the Great Brimir?"

"So that makes sense." V suddenly says, causing everyone to turn to him. "I already have suspicions when she did the summoning spell. Too many power being put into it, and it felt nowhere the same as the other main elements... Saito, where did you find him? I almost forgot to ask."

"In a weapon shop... though, he was treated like trash when we first met him. The shopkeeper didn't value him much..."

"That dumb owner only cared about money." The sword grunts. "Thankfully Saito saw my potentials, somehow, and asked that pinkie to buy me."

"Well it's rare to see a talking weapon, in Saito's case." V understands. Saito then pulls the sword off his back and lays it in front of everyone. "Hm... a bit rusty, but no significant damage... you're still good enough for a weapon, Derflinger."

"Of course I am!"

"Then that means you two can train properly now." Kirche helps cheering up the boys.

V nods. "Seems so. Though, I think it's a bit late to have a spar. Let's keep it for tomorrow. Do you agree Saito?"

"Yeah. But a quick running course might do the job. You up for that, V?"

"...Of course."

* * *

Nighttime

"It's been a while with that size. Man, I miss that feeling of being in full control of power." Griffon settles himself in his usual spot. "Ah, about that deal. I wonder if... What the?" He then sees a huge shadow in the ground of the Academy. 'Uh, V? Is there anything that's as large as a house that can move in this Academy?'

'...Not in my knowledge. Why?' Everyone has already retreated back to their room and rested for a day.

'Well... I'm seeing something...' Flying up and above the object, Griffon identifies it as an Earth Golem, raising its right fist and starting to punch a wall, creating an earthquake for sure given the shock wave created from the punch. 'You feel that, right?'

'We do now. Think you could handle it before we come?'

'Of course!' Getting closer to the golem, Griffon then notices someone standing on it. 'Someone like V, huh?'

Fouquet, cladding in a dark robe, notices the demon raven heading towards, orders the golem to raise its left arm up and tries to swat the demon away.

Griffon dodges it with ease due to how slow the golem is, and he starts taunting: "Missed me! Too slow!" And to response to the attack, he lets out some energy pellets towards the person, forcing the thief to order the golem to raise its arm up and protect him. Not letting go, Griffon flies around and shoots some more, while dodging the wild swings from the golem. And of course: "Ha! It takes ten thousands more years to catch me, dumba$$!" He then lowers down a bit to the golem's chest and starts charging his energy...

To his surprise, some sort of spell goes over his right wing and explodes on the wall behind him, creating a large crack on the target. Griffon looks down and sees Louise pointing her wand towards the golem... with the aim being a bit too close to him, and Saito standing next to her protectively. "Oi, pinkie! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry!" Louise shouts back apologetically.

Fouquet is planning to forget the bird and attack the mage, however, he sees the wall he's aiming at is cracking, so he changes the composition of the golem's arms into metallic and orders it to punch the wall, and it results with the wall collapsing in one shot.

"Okay, that's bad..." Griffon tries to attack the summoner again, but this time the golem has transported Fouquet into the vault and used itself as the shield against the demon. "No need to hold back anymore." Fully charged his attack, Griffon releases the thunder orb right at the middle of the golem, lets it explode the structure in pieces. "Welp, that's enough to deal with that." Flying through the smoke and into the wall, he tries to looks for the thief, but finds nothing, aside from 'I have the Staff of Destruction - Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt' written on a wall behind an empty metal plate. He looks around some more and finds a hole on the ground, he flies down and sees a deep tunnel under the hole. Normally he would give chase, but the hole's too small even for his minimize size. "Well... f**k."

'The thief escaped?' V speaks in the mind, as he and Tabitha have also just reached the scene.

'Yeah. Can't give chase either.'

'We will talk about this in the morning. It's too late to do anything now.'

'Yeah. And I need this night to recharge as well.'

* * *

**Chapter 4 end!**

**So yeah, still not going all out. Next chapter will it be.**

**I'm planning to explain some stuffs, but meh, let you think about it for your own.**

**See you in the next chapters everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is finally out! I want to make sure that every story is updated frequently (except some which are not very popular or... some personal matters of myself to that story).**

**As always, my responses to the reviews:**

**To dovah117: I think it's actually a right way to say. It's impossible for anyone to call V a Sparda based on physical appearance. However, Derflinger felt the power of one in him, that's why he said 'Sparda bloodline'. HOWEVER, Dante and Vergil will appear, and I guarantee it.**

**To Otakufreak225: Physically, yes, I would say V could be even weaker than Lady. However, overall, he is at the level of a superhuman or so. And, sorry about my doubt, but Nelo Angelo could just teleport behind V, grab his neck and hover him above a cliff. GG EZ.**

**To alucard77: Well, my response would be still the same as before.**

**To Creeper aw man and SephirothTrueHeartlessAngel: Thanks for the compliment.**

**So with that out, let's get to the main story!**

* * *

"The Staff of Destruction is stolen..." The headmaster states what has been lost in the Treasury. "Thankfully, not much damage was caused thanks to mister V's familiar. However, the lost item is a very dangerous artifact. We need to find the thief immediately and retrieve it before its power is unleashed on innocents."

The staffs start muttering with each other about how heresy this action is. Saito whispers to V: "What do you think this item is? It must be very important if it has a name like that."

"... Nothing much in mind. Demons don't tense to use a staff, and using one is very tactless if you fight a demon alone." V says. "Since most demons are resistance to magic."

"With the message left behind, we can confirm that the thief is indeed Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt." Colbert says.

"Indeed. And to do such things right in our Academy, this thief is an audacious fellow. And he manages to succeed in doing what he did..." He then notices Saito raising his right hand up. "Yes, mister Saito?"

"Was that item the only thing getting stolen? What about gold or anything else?" There's no reasons to just steal ONE thing from a treasury, in a magic-teaching academy.

"We did make a survey last night after what happened." One of the staffs reply. "Nothing else was stolen."

Saito continues: "Don't you thing it's strange for a thief to take just one thing from the treasury. He could bring more with him, and yet he chose not to."

"... You're thinking this person is not Fouquet?" The headmaster theorizes based on Saito's questions.

"Or the person's plan is not finished yet." Saito concludes. "This could be the first warning, and he could return back at anytime."

"... You have a point." Colbert, being familiar with war, understands what the 'familiar' is saying. "We will increase the guards for sure. But, we also need to trace down where this thief could hide, and get back the staff."

"By the way..." Osmond turns his head towards the Fire Professor. "Have you seen miss Longueville? I haven't seen her in this morning."

Colbert shakes his head and answers: "I didn't either. Nobody have seen her..."

"Sorry I'm late!" Just at that moment, the assistant slams the door opens and rushes inside the Headmaster's office.

Clearly Colbert is not pleased at her action and scolds: "Miss Longueville, we're facing a disaster right now! You should have been here the moment noticed!"

The woman bows apologetically. "I'm very sorry!" She then stands straight up and gives the Headmaster the stack of paper in her hand. "But, after I was informed of the situation, I immediately started an investigation."

"Already?" Now that makes the Headmaster widen his eyes in surprise.

"And what's the result?" That also makes Colbert forget how late the assistant was and asks eagerly.

"I have found Fouquet's whereabouts." Everyone starts saying in surprise, as she continues: "An unknown black-hooded robed person entered a deserted house in the nearby forest. The figure matches with the description of the rumors of that thief."

"Then we have to report to the Palace quickly!" Professor Chevreuse suggests. "We must request the Royal Corps to..."

"Fool!" Osmond slams his hand on the table. "Fouquest WILL escape before the corps could reach him! And this is OUR fault to let this happen! We have to be responsible to this matter, and we WILL handle this by ourselves!" He immediately shouts out new order after that: "Form an investigation team! Those who are willing, raise your wands!" However, that causes the staffs to push the matter towards each other. Seeing that makes the Headmaster sigh in sadness. "How hopeless we are now..."

"How about I do it?" Raising his cane up, V speaks up, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. "My friend has fought him once. He could do so again."

"That's very generous of you.." Headmaster replies. "But this is our problem. We can't leave it to you..."

Louise's wand is raised. "If the staffs won't go, then I will!"

"Wait a second, miss Valliere!" Chevreuse says in surprise: "You are just a student! Leave this matter to..."

"None of you raised your wand, remember?" Saito rubs his left temple, not expecting the faculty to be... uncooperative.

Then Kirche's wand follows, as she says: "Sorry Louise, but if you go, then I will volunteer as well. I can't lose to a Valliere."

"Not you too, miss Zerbst!" The staff says in surprise.

Louise glares at the Fire Mage in annoyance, though she doesn't say anything. The two then notices Tabitha raising her staff as well, with her reply: "Will come. Worried."

"Aw, you're worried for us! Thank you!" Kirche says happily as she hugs the petite mage.

"Thank you Tabitha." Louise expresses her gratefulness as well.

"Hoho." The Headmaster chuckles. "Then we will leave the matter to you three..."

"I object! We can't risk our students' lives like that!"

"Will you go then, miss Chevreuse?"

"Um... my body is not in the best of health..."

"The three of them have seen the enemy, so it would be wise to let them go since they could identify him the next time they see him. Also, I have been informed that miss Tabitha holds the title of a Chevalier." That earns gasps of shock from the staff. Even though it's the lowest rank given by the Palace, it shows how strong she is. "Miss Zerbst is from a Germanian Military family, and her power over fire is formidable." That earns a giggle from the girl. "Miss Valliere..." Now that gives him a little trouble to find a way to compliment her. Then, he remembers the conversation with V after his fight with Guiche, and he starts saying: "She's a daughter of the Duke Family Valliere, and she holds a great potential of power in her, which will come in handy when fighting the thief." That simple compliment makes Louise lighten up with pride.

He then turns to the familiars. "Also, mister Saito has proved himself to be capable of fighting against Bronze Armors..." Osmond has some faith that he could destroy the armors if Saito wielded a real sword. "And mister V himself is a mage, that he could call out his own familiars to help him in combat." Since the staffs have seen the demons around, they have no doubts in Osmond's words. The Headmaster then concludes: "We of the Academy expect your greatest efforts and sense of duty as nobles!"

"YES! ON OUR WAND!" Kirche and Louise swear with their wands up high, Tabitha also raises her staff without saying anything.

Osmond nods in satisfaction. "Make haste, everyone. We can't let this thief run away."

* * *

V gestures Saito to follow him, and the latter complies. Once they're isolated, V says: "We need to be careful of that assistant. She's not the person we thought she should be."

Saito nods. "I know. That investigation of her is super suspicious. And nobody saw her last night as well. Either she worked with that thief..."

"Or she's the thief herself. No one has actually seen the face of the thief, so the gender assumption could be inaccurate."

"... So about herself saying she's not a Noble... she could still be a Mage."

"Correct." V then flips his book opens and finds the quote fit for this situation. "Everything possible to be believed is an image of truth. We must prepare for the worst."

"Hm... should we tell the girls?"

"No. That would make the matter worse, since we don't know how powerful she is. Also, we need her to show us where the lost item is."

"Fair point. Let's return to prepare for the trip."

* * *

"So high..." Longueville says in shock, as everyone's travelling in the air by Griffon again. "I never thought your familiar could grow big like this..."

"He has his usefulness." V replies, while drowning himself in another book. "How far would we need to go?"

"Um..." The assistant looks down and tries to find where she found the place... "There!"

"That shack?" That earns Griffon a nod. "Right then, let's head down."

After landing down on the hill nearby (to make sure 'Fouquet' doesn't see them), Griffon returns back to his smaller form, as Longueville says: "I will search the surroundings for anything unusual. Be safe everyone."

"I will go with you..." V offers.

"Thanks, but you should stay with the students. I will be fine." With that, the assistant walks away, leaving the students and the familiars to walk to the shack on their owns.

'Yeah, perfect plan for her to do what she wants.' Griffon says in his head, and towards V as well.

'Let her think that everything is in her plan. We will surprise her later.' V replies.

When they hide in the bush near the shack, Kirche takes an overview look before saying: "Doesn't look like anyone is inside."

Louise: "So that means Fouquet is not inside, right?"

Saito: "But still, there could be some traps around. I will take a look first. V, protect the girls." Grabbing Derflinger, he slowly walks forward while watching every of his step. Circling around the shack once, he confirms that there's no one inside. He waves his arm up in the air, and everyone closes in.

Tabitha walks to the main door and uses her magic to check if there's any traps... "No traps."

"Really?" Kirche asks in confusion. "Shouldn't he make something to prevent people from coming in?"

"He has no reasons to stay here for long." V theorizes. "This place is not ideal to be a frequent hideout."

Pushing the door open, Saito walks in first, followed by V and then the girls. They then start checking the place to find the Staff of Destruction... then Tabitha finds the box under a large piece of cloth. V grabs the box and examines it, and finds the pentagram symbol on it. "This is the one..."

Saito suggests: "We should open it to see if the item is inside."

"Agree." V puts it down on the floor and cracks open the box with his cane. The girls circle around and focus on the box curiously. Though, when the view of the weapon is in sight, Kirche sighs disappointingly.

"Really? This one is supposed to be the Staff of Destruction? I find it hard to believe..."

"..." Saito and V don't respond, because they know how destructive the weapon could actually be. Especially V, because...

The ground suddenly shakes up, as everyone's startled by the sudden event. The shack suddenly breaks apart, bricks and woods falling on the group. In a nick of time, V calls out Griffon, as the demon bird uses Round Robin to blast away the fragments, protecting the group from being crushed down. And then, the shack completely breaks down, showing that the work's being done by a massive Earth Golem. Quickly channeling her magic, Tabitha sends out her Triangle-class Water Arrow towards the Golem, with Griffon following with a Blockade I. Though, it seems this one has equipped with magic-resistant charms, so the attacks don't manage to give it a scratch, but they do knock it back. Though, the distraction is enough for Saito to hang the Staff of Destruction on his back, sheathe Derflinger and pull Louise and Kirche out of the shack.

Tabitha, V and Griffon quickly follow before the golem could turn them into pastes by crushing down the shack with its punch. Griffon keeps himself in the air while asking V: "Hey Shakespeare, any ideas? That thing has magic-resistance now!"

"Well, we need to retreat first, and make sure everyone..." Grabbing Tabitha with his left arm, he grabs Griffon's claws so the bird could send them up before the golem's punch could reach them. "Is in a safe zone..."

"Fireball!" Two spells fly straight to the golem, though both of them bounce out of the golem like they're nothing. Louise shouts in disbelief: "Our spells can't hurt him as well?"

"Everyone, back away!" Saito orders the girls. He then pulls the Staff of Destruction off his back, and starts checking where the safety switch is. Once he finds it, he flips it to 'off' and aims the weapon towards the golem. "Griffon, dodge now!" Hearing the shout, the demon bird flies away from the golem, giving Saito clear view to the golem. He pulls the trigger, and the warhead flies towards the golem and blasts it into oblivion. The remains fall down to the ground, indicating that the golem is done for.

"So it's really what I think it is..." V mutters to himself, as Griffon descends them down. "How is it possible..."

"Safe. Arms off, please." V blinks and looks back to his arm to see Tabitha in his grip. He quickly releases her and says his sorry. Tabitha shakes her head and replies: "Okay. No harm done."

"You know how to use it, Saito?" Louise asks the boy in surprise.

"... Just a hunch. But, this weapon seems to be from my world, albeit it's customized." Saito puts the weapon, which turns out to be a rocket launcher, down to the ground within his arm reach and massages his shoulder. "And that thing is heavy..."

"Fouquet?" Tabitha then remembers the main culprit, as she looks around but sees not the person in question. "Missing..."

"The person could be around somewhere..." V then notices movements in the bushes, so he aims the cane towards it...

"Is everyone alright?" The assistant comes out from the bush, 'worried' about the students' well-beings.

"Miss Longueville!" Louise exclaims. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Luckily I am." The assistant then looks around. "Have you seen the thief?"

"Unfortunately not." Kirche replies. "Could Fouquet been controlling the golem from somewhere else?"

"I wonder..." Fouquet then moves closer to Saito. "Can I have a look at the Staff of Destruction?"

"..." Saito grabs the launcher and replies: "Sorry, not now. I need it to ask the Headmaster about something."

"Just for a moment. Is that okay?" Longueville insists. "Besides, isn't it better to give it to someone..."

"Who doesn't even know how to use it? Sorry but no." Standing up and backing away from the assistant, Saito hangs the rocket launcher back on his shoulder and pulls out his sword. "Also, hate to break it to you, but you're already compromised, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

"! How did you..." Longueville doesn't finish her words, as Shadow emerges from her shadow and grounds her down with its left front paw on her head, the right front on her right arm, and his body completely pushing her down. "What the hell? When did it..."

"Expect poison from the standing water. Or in your case, your shadow." V walks to the grounded mage and kneels down so their eyes could meet. "He's called Shadow because he could turn into one. You should have expected me to be suspicious of your actions."

"You... already found out?" Longueville, or Fouquet, speaks through short breathes.

"What's going on, Saito?" Louise asks her 'familiar' in confusion and worry.

"We have kept an eye on her from this morning. And through V's familiar, we found out that she's the one who summoned the golem." He explains, his eyes focusing on the thief. During the search in the house, V has whispered to Saito about what Shadow has seen and responded to his controller.

"Wait what? She's the infamous Fouquet?" Kirche shouts. "But if that's the case, she could have stolen more stuffs!"

"That Treasury is hard to break down, girl." Fouquet replies to Kirche's confusion. "Though, thankfully to that pinkette, the defense spells that covered that room was broken down, and I could take the Staff of Destruction away."

"Wait, me? I did what?" Louise shouts, completely unexpected that her spell could do such things.

"Of course I was surprised, but I won't complain." Fouquet chuckles. "Well, you know that I won't go down this easy, right?"

"I do." With that, the ground starts shaking again, and this time another golem emerges from under Fouquet, forcing Shadow to jump off and guides V out of danger with Quickplay. "Hm. That's your back-up plan, huh?"

"Of course! I'm not a famous thief for nothing!" She then orders the golem to start chasing after V. "Nothing personal, but I need to kill you right now, so I don't have to face you in my next catch!"

V chuckles as Shadow keeps him from being crushed. "Well, you haven't seen the real me yet. Let me show you how you lose today."

...

Meanwhile, everyone else has run away to avoid the golem. Once they're in the safe distance, Kirche prepares her wand again: "We can't let him fight the golem alone!"

Louise nods and raises her wand up: "It's my fault letting her access the Treasury! I will help too!"

However, before they could run back, Griffon stops them. "Woah now, ladies. V hasn't showed his trump card yet. Just relax and let him and that deal with the thief."

That catches Tabitha's attention. "Trump card?"

Saito sits down and says: "You will see."

...

"It's your turn." V mutters, feeling the power of the last familiar raising up. His eyes start flashing red as well. "Awaken now!"

The black color on his hair fades away, showing his true white hair on display, and the tattoos on his body fade away as well. And when Fouquet's golem's punch is about to reach him, something raises up and knocks the punch away, staggering the golem. Fouquet is surprised at the event as she's trying to hold herself on her golem before it could regain its balance. Once it's done, she looks at V's location, only to see a black mob of sort starting to morph into a similar golem like hers, except made of black slime and with a glowing eye at where its head should be. Startled by that, she then notices V suddenly appearing on its back, as the cane stabs into the body of the new golem as a handle for V to hold himself on the blob. Also she notices the little changes of appearance of V that frightens her as well. "W...What the hell are you?"

V chuckles. "Didn't I tell everyone? I'm V." And with that, Nightmare starts punching the Earth Golem, each pushing the golem back a few steps. Fouquet can't mutter any spells since she's trying to keep herself from falling off the golem's back. Nightmare then head-butts the golem, and raises its right arm up, with V on it, and punches the earth golem in the face. When the fist collides, V jumps from its hand and to Fouquet, who's surprised and is about to chant a new spell, and thrusts the handle of his cane at her stomach, causing her to be stunned and dropped unconscious in his arms. The earth golem, without its summoner, falls down in pieces, and Shadow bites on V's collar and moves him to Nightmare.

The ultimate familiar then moves back to the waiting group, which members are awe at the sign of Nightmare. Kirche exclaims in shock: "You has that familiar with you all the time? That's so cool!"

Jumping off Nightmare, V puts Fouquet down to the ground and says: "I prefer not to use him much. Collateral damage is what I would like to avoid."

Louise: "But still, thanks to your help, we're able to take back the Staff of Destruction and capture Fouquet!" That follows with Tabitha's nod of approval.

Griffon then changes into his bigger form and says: "Alright then, our work's done here! Hey Saito, you go first and secure that thief! The rest follows him!"

* * *

Timeskip

"We need to talk." V expresses his and Saito's intention. After the girls are rewarded and left, V pulls out the rocket launcher from his pocket dimension. "It's about this weapon. This one is from my world, and I know who's its owner. However, that implies that there's a way to get to this world WITHOUT the summoning spell. I would like you to tell us about it, so that Saito could return back to his world."

"I understand your feelings." Osmond nods and stands up. "I will tell you what you want to know. However, mister V, you claimed that you knew the owner of the weapon?"

"Yes. Her name is Lady. That weapon is..."

"Her?" The Headmaster's question interrupts V's words. "My Savior was a man. And it's thirty years ago."

"...What? A man?" Now that's confusing. Lady would never give it to anyone that she didn't trust... actually wait. He starts looking at the launcher again, and sees a few details that don't match with Lady's: The color is of lighter one than the original, the bayonet is replaced with an arrow-like hook, and there's no second handle on the main part of the rocket launcher. "... A replica. A little misunderstanding." It must be that crazy girl's invention. Then she might have sold it to another Devil Hunter, and he was ended up here before he died, probably from a hunt.

"I see. Well, it happened thirty years ago, when I was attacked by a Dragon during a stroll. Then, the man suddenly appeared from nowhere, and with the Staff of Destruction, he blew up the Dragon in no time. Thanks to him, I was saved. I was about to say my gratitude, however, he collapsed due to the wounds he got before he reached us. I didn't know what the cause was, but it could be a demon's work because of how deep the wounds were." Taking a little stop, the Headmaster continues: "I brought him back to the Academy and tried to save him, but it's already too late. When he died, I named it 'The Staff of Destruction' and stored it in the Treasury as a reminder of that day."

V thinks about the story, then says: "Hm... maybe he was a Devil Hunter..."

"But, if he's here, then there could be a way out, right?" Saito asks, hoping that he could return back to his home.

The Headmaster strokes his beard, then reaches into his desk's drawer, and pulls out a diary. "Maybe this could help. This one's written in a foreign language that we haven't found anywhere in Halkeginia."

Saito receives the diary with a thank to the old man, before starting to flip the papers, as V leans to read it as well. After a few seconds, V stops reading it and says to the Headmaster: "About the weapon, I think it's a better choice for me to hold it, since the Treasury is no longer proved to be safe, and nobody could take it from my 'bag' except myself."

Osmond nods. "I believe it's in good hands." He then looks at the shining moons. "Oh my. You two should go and prepare yourself now. The Ball of Frigg is a special day, and you two could learn something from it."

V nods, and Saito also closes the diary temporarily so both of them could say a proper goodbye to the Headmaster before heading out.

* * *

The Ball of Frigg

"Do you know when this kind was invented?" Saito looks at the suit he and V have managed to rent, one for each, from the male servants of the Academy.

"Early twentieth century, if I remember right." V replies, as he observes the ballroom. "The first suit was a few centuries before."

"Hey, you two! Don't just stand there and have fun with us!" Kirche walks to the two, showing off her new dress with intentions to flirt obviously.

"Thank you. We're enjoying ourselves here." Picking up a glass of wine, Saito responds. "You look great in it, Kirche."

"Thank you too!" The Fire mage giggles. She then looks at V and says: "Can you have a dance with Tabitha? She's a bit lonely this night."

The man chuckles. "Really? I thought she has you?"

"Well... I can't say no either to these boys, right?" She then walks away, as many boys start praising her of her beauty.

Saito takes one sip to taste the wine, then says: "She does have a point. You should go and meet Tabitha. Louise hasn't come yet, but I might join her later."

V looks at his own wine glass, and replies: "I'm not sure if I could enjoy it. I mean, I could dance, but for a girl with such... physical appearances..."

"Opposites attract. That's what my father told to me when he talked about my mother." Saito grins at the memories, then saddens a bit. "I wonder what they're doing now..."

"Well, lighten up." V comforts the Japanese boy. "I'm sure they will miss you."

"Thanks." Then they hear the announcement that Louise just arrived. "Well I'm off now."

"See you." Putting the glasses down, both of them head to their summoners.

...

Tabitha is, I'm surprised that she could have such act, inhaling the salad before she notices V coming towards her. She immediately stops and pulls out the handkerchief to wipe the sauce on her face. V smiles at the action and says: "Don't mind me much. Enjoy the food." That causes the girl to blush a bit that someone else other than Kirche saw her other side. V then asks: "Do you enjoy the ball so far?"

"...Yes."

V keeps his smile up despite seeing her face unchanged. Then a song starts playing up. V takes that and bows down to the girl while inviting the petite mage: "Milady, may I have the pleasure to have the first dance with you?" And he also offers a hand to her as well.

That nearly catches the girl off guard, because she hasn't been invited before. However, a second passes, she nods. "Yes."

And afterward, they dance in every song till the end of the ball, enjoying the other's accompany as the moonlight shines brightly on them.

* * *

**Chapter 5 end!**

**If you feel like the conversation between V, Saito and Osmond is similar, then yes, you're correct. I was inspired by Familiars Never Cry by zaberfang. His/her story is one of the reasons I wrote this story. I was planning to ask if I could use this idea, however, his stories were last updated in late 2014, so I was not sure if I could contact him/her. SO, if you're reading this zaberfang, then I hope you're not upset that I copied the idea.**

**I was thinking that 'Yeah, V and Tabitha could look good together'. But then, I remembered their heights, and I LOLed in my head for a few minutes before continuing writing.**

**Thanks to DMC 5, Lady could still keep her trusty weapon.**

**About Albion's arc... should I keep Wales alive or not? Leave your opinions in the reviews.**

**That's all for now. See you again in the next chapters! Or in the other DMC story!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Damn, sorry you guys for the 4-month delay. I was planning to release this chapter sooner. But, studies, exams and works distracted me, so I have to hold it back until I have free time to re-check the story. And make right configs for the plot.**

**So, for the reviews (some of them only, I don't want to spoil the others yet):**

**To Jokah: Well, it does hold a little bit of a factor. If V didn't know about his conditions, the story would be a normal one. But since he knew that he's in one, he will have different reactions to some 'convenient plot points'. The example would be in the end of this chapter.**

**To kerrowe: It's the Kalina II in DMC5. You can check its full details on the Wiki.**

**To RoachVit: Um... a fanfiction, what else?**

**To GIORNO YOSHIKAGE and the rest: here comes the next chapter!**

* * *

Time skip

Location: The main ground of Tristain Academy of Magic.

"Familiar Exhibition?" Saito raises his eyebrows in curiosity. "I mean, it could be a cool show. However, what do you expect me to do?"

"Well... I was hoping you might have a talent of sort to show off..." Twirling her hair around her finger, Louise replies. "But, it seems that you're not the type. *Sigh* And I was hoping I could at least show something to the Princess..."

"Is it really a mandatory thing?"

"It's not... exactly. But, it's a good place to show how good the mage is as people will judge the familiar's good points."

"Ah, I see. Yeah, I keep forgetting about the whole Familiar-Summoner thing."

"I don't blame you. You're not mine, so..."

"Hey kids." The two turn to Derf. "You're a swordman-in-training, right? Then why don't you show it?"

Saito deadpans. "I have thought of the idea. However, it's mostly for more serious competitions. And if I show it, it could have even damaged Louise's reputation as, pardon my words, 'walking explosions'."

"HEY! That's mean of you!" Louise shouts, a little angry and pouting at Saito for the terrible remark.

"Sorry, sorry..." Saito apologizes. Then, he remembers something: "Say... what about music? It might work."

"... You can sing?" Louise hopes.

"My singing is not that great, but I can play some basic instruments."

"...I think one of the servants might have some of those. You can ask them, they would let you borrow for a while."

"Thanks." Saito nods gratefully. "I will ask one now. Oh, and, do you need something?"

Louise looks at her empty cup. "...Some tea would be nice."

"Got it." Saito stands up and leaves for a while...

...

A little further away from the duo

"Hey, we're not pets, so f**k off." Griffon deadpans at V's hints of asking him about the Exhibition.

Said man just chuckles. "Just relax, it was merely a joke." He then turns to Tabitha and asks: "Any suggestions?"

"...Don't need to." Tabitha is not exactly against the idea of showing off, but she likes to stay incognito.

"Hey, it's going to be fun, Tabitha." Kirche coos. "I heard that Saito's planning to play a song in the Exhibition. How about you do the same, V? And Tabitha could join too!"

V flips a page of his book while thinking about it, but Tabitha slightly shakes her head. Then, to the summoner's surprise, V nods. "That would be fun. But... we don't have a..."

Something suddenly hovers over his head, and he feels it. He then looks up to see a violin and its bow in front of his face, as they descend down to his reach. He then grabs them, and Shadow's tail, the one bringing up the instruments, retracts back. V asks Shadow in surprise: "Where did you find that?"

'It's actually from your body.' Shadow's voice answers in V's mind. 'There are a few more items, if you pay some attentions to it.'

"Wow. Does that just come out of Shadow's body?" Kirche asks in disbelief. "You can put items in his body?"

"... Yeah." V answers, not wanting to tell about his... conditions, yet. Then, he says: "Well that's one problem down. Let's test it out..."

Putting the violin on his shoulder, he pulls the bow over the strings... and creates a shrieking sound that makes everyone cringe. V immediately puts the violin down and turns the pegs, while Griffon scolds: "Don't just do that without checking its state!"

"I was checking if the strings are good or not." V argues back. "If it breaks midway, then it would be extremely embarrassing on the real stage."

"Then just turn the pegs!" Deciding to not answer that, V focuses on fixing the pegs

"You're planning to do the same?" After returning, Saito notices V having the violin in his hands, so he and Louise join them. "How about we perform a duet?"

V thinks, and nods. "It will be fun."

* * *

The next day

"That's... quite a hearty welcome." V comments, as every single 'noble' is cheering up as the carriage of Princess of Tristain stops in the Academy's ground, with flowers (created by magic) over the sky and such. "Then again, a celebrity like a princess would have her surroundings having this everyday."

"Yeah, like when Mundus was still at large." Pecking his own wings, Griffon replies. "Everywhere he went, other demons mostly 'cheered' for his successions."

V decides to temporarily divert his attentions towards the ones arriving with the Princess:

The one accompanying the celebrity is a male captain of sort, with his age being around thirties. His noticeable traits are the long silver hair, the eagle-like eyes, and the air of elegant around him.

The one following quickly behind is an old man wearing what looks like a priest outfit, with his grey hair under the hat. Judging by how he acts, V makes a guess in his mind that he's some sorts of secretary or so to the Royals.

The rests are just personal maids and guards. Nothing too special from them.

"Louise? Hey, Louise?" Turning to his 'friend', V sees Saito waving his hand in front of his 'mistress's face, who's not responding to Saito's actions. "What's gotten into her?"

Seeing that the pink 'midget' is focusing on something, V follows the gaze to see the captain who's waving towards the audience. Poking at Saito, V points his free finger towards the person, and Saito sees it as well. He decides to stop bothering Louise as he returns back to watch the event going on.

Then, Shadow pokes V with his front paw. V looks down to see Shadow's head gesturing to the said captain. V asks the panther through telepathy: 'What's wrong?'

'Does that person remind you of someone we know?' The familiar replies back.

Taking a closer look, V examines the way the captain walks, how he moves his hands... 'Like my original self... You are saying...'

'He definitely screams bad news.' The suspicion from Shadow. 'Since, you know, we are...'

'Yes, I haven't forgotten.' One small trope about fantasy novels: any newcomers with 'cool' attitudes are the most dangerous.

"Griffon. Annoyed. Do something." Feeling someone touching his arm, V turns to see Tabitha knocking her staff to his arm, then pointing it towards the sky. He looks up... and pinches his nose bridge in defeat, as the bird demon is shouting some nonsenses towards a griffin.

'What... are you doing?' V calls the demon.

'This damn thing was glaring at me and taunting me all the time!'

'It's just a pet, Griffon. You don't have to lower yourself that low to argue with it. Return.'

'Tsk... you watch yourself, you damn pet!' Grunting in mind, Griffon returns back to the ground and lands on V's shoulder.

Obviously that gains a small amount of attentions towards them, but then the students decide to dismiss it. The Royals now have a small interest towards the demon bird and its summoner...

'Griffon. Remind me to cut down your food supply later on.'

'Oh come on! It's not that bad!'

* * *

Nighttime

"That's a dedication, I can tell you." Derf jokingly says.

"Not funny." Saito scratches his head in annoyance, as he sees Louise sitting in the table, her eyes not focusing at all, while occasionally sighs. "Okay, seriously Louise, what's so important about that guy? I heard that he's the Captain of the Griffin Knights, so I could understand the admiration from the girls. But..." Poking Louise's cheek, he receives no reactions. "This is unusual, even to you."

"It's pointless, partner. You tried getting her attention the whole day already."

"...I guess. Hope she won't be like that forever." Giving up, he walks to the small mattress (he managed to borrow it from the servants) and sits on it, while pulling out the diary of the dead Devil Hunter. "V's old world is sure a living hell, huh? Constant demon attacks, people missing..."

"It's not that much different in this world in its earlier days." Derf comments. "Back then, the human society wasn't very big, and the elves lived far away..."

Then, someone knocks on the door. Saito plans to stand up, but then the knocking continues in a strange pattern. At least, strange to Saito and Derf, because Louise suddenly snaps out of her current state, and immediately reaches to the door and opens it...

To reveal the last person they would expect to be here, at this hour: The Princess of Tristain herself.

"Princess!" The only viable word Louise has in her mind, and she shouts it out in shock.

"Hello, my dear Louise." The princess walks into Louise's room, unhooding her robe to reveal her face. "It's been years since the last time we met. You have no ideas how much I missed you."

"It's great to see you here!" Out of her character (in Saito's eyes), Louise grabs the princess' hands while raising her voice a little too high than usual. After that, the two start talking about their old times while they were kids, completely ignoring the other human in the room.

Though, Saito doesn't mind. Hearing those stories, he could say the two are very close friends despite being in different positions in this world. Seeing how Louise's being treated at school, he figures that she does really need to have moments like this to forget her 'inability'. So, he sits on a chair and continues reading the diary...

"Oh, was I intruding?" Until the princess finally notices the 'familiar' in the room. "Did I interrupt something?"

Snapping back to the present, Louise looks towards where her friend is looking, to see Saito waving his right hand to her as he puts down the diary. She composes herself and then introduces: "Your Highness, this person is Saito Hiraga, and he is my... familiar." The last word comes out a little forced. "Saito, this is the Princess of Tristain, Princess Henrietta. I had the honor of meeting Her Highness when I was small, and had the pleasure of serving as the princess' playmate."

Saito nods lightly, then stands up and bows down respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

Henrietta smiles and greets back: "It's my pleasure as well." She then turns to Louise and asks: "But, isn't he a human?"

"He is, Your Highness." Louise politely replies... a little strict in her tone. Then Henrietta giggles, causing the girl to ask back in confusion: "Did you find it funny?"

"No, it's not that." The princess clarifies. "You are a really special person. I honestly envy you a little bit, Louise. The feeling of freedom must be great."

The other two don't know how to comment on that. Though Louise has a question when Henrietta sighs: "Princess, what's wrong?"

"...I am going to marry the Emperor of Germania..."

"That barbaric country?" Immediately the pinkette bursts out in anger, due to her hatred towards the country, and a certain family.

"Yes. But it's necessary to solidify our alliance." The princess calmly replies with a sad face. "Thankfully, it's months away..."

"... Can you explain that to me, mistress?"

"You... right, I forgot." Planning to shout at him, Louise remembers that Saito is not around long enough. "A country named Albion is near us, but a rebellion is going on, and it's likely that the Royal Family would soon be overthrown." She then turns to the princess and frowns, not at her friend but the idea of the marriage. "But Princess, there has to be another way..."

"Uhm...mistress?" Louise turns back to Saito. "Permission to speak freely?"

"... Granted."

He nods thankfully, and then asks the princess: "Your Highness... may I ask, how many people has approved of that plan?"

Henrietta answers with a question look: "Everyone in the Royal. What's the matter?"

Taking a deep breath, Saito asks another: "Who's currently running this country?"

"I am." Henrietta answers again, not understanding what he's implying.

"...Madam." Still trying to keep his words in check, he takes another deep breath. "I'm sorry for being rude... but..." His words turn into whispers, but still able to be heard. "Why are Tristain Royalists suddenly becoming idiots?"

"Watch your words, Saito!" Louise half-screams. "It's fortunate that the guards aren't around..."

"Louise..." Henrietta interrupts her friend. "Let him speak. I think he knows something." Seeing the pinkette reluctantly stand down while sending Saito an aggressive looking, the Princess orders: "Please continue."

"Madam, you are now the one running the country." Saito points out his view. "You marry to another country's leader... and by doing that, you sell your own country to them."

"...It can't be that bad..." The Princess tries to reason back.

"The Human Dress, is forged Iron." Everyone immediately turns to the door, which the Princess actually has assumed to be closed, to see V leaning on the doorframe with his own book in his hand. "The Human Form, a fiery Forge. The Human Face, a Furnace seal'd. The Human Heart, its hungry Gorge." Closing his book, he explains why he uses the poem: "Human knows no borders of greed. The more they have, the more they desire." V then stops leaning on the doorframe and bows down. "My apology for interrupting your conversation. I was just happening to come here to get my friend for the upcoming Exhibition when I heard what you have discussed."

A little startled by the man's appearance, but Henrietta quickly recognizes the person due to the event occurred when she arrived to the Academy. "You are... the person who has the bird familiar, right?" Obviously she doesn't know the full details, but she could make assumptions.

"I am." V replies. "My name is V, and it's a pleasure to meet a Royal member hear, especially a Princess."

"It's a pleasure." The princess politely replies back.

Saito then reaches towards his guitar and says his goodbye: "I'm going to practice with V now. Goodnight, Your Highness."

"See you later." Louise casually replies back.

"Goodnight, sir Saito and sir V." Henrietta replies.

Then, when the two familiars are out, Henrietta asks Louise: "Is mister V a familiar? I only heard it from rumors."

"He is. His summoner is one of my... friends." Louise answers.

"He looks very... strange. Same with Saito... Not a bad way, mind you. I have never seen anyone wearing outfits like theirs."

"Don't worry, Your Highness. They are from a far place to the east." Louise tells half-truth, since Saito has told her a little about his place. She then notices Henrietta pouting. "What is it, Your Highness?"

"That again. Please call me by name like before." Henrietta is not happy with how Louise is acting low before her, while they're alone.

"But Your..."

"Call me Ann."

"But..."

"Or I will stop calling you friend."

"...Ann..." It's clear that Louise doesn't that to happen.

Satisfied, Henrietta smiles and says: "There you go. Let us talk with other for a while, shall we?"

* * *

I'm going to skip the Exhibition event. It's in anime, but this one would have Saito and V doing a music performance. Pick anyone you like, mine is this one: (insert Youtube site)/watch?v=TZfvaUU15yA. I don't want to ruin the event by my horrible describing skills.

The part-time job is also in the time skip.

* * *

Another time skip (because I suck at time counting =.=)

"So, mission succeeded, I see..." V comments, as he sees Saito and Louise returning to the school.

"You could say that." Saito deadpans as he jumped off the horse's back. "Got money problem in the first day already. Thankfully we managed to deal with that with the help of..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Saito." Punching Saito at the arm, Louise then asks about the carriage: "You three are leaving?"

"We are..." Putting the last of her package on the transporter, Kirche replies. "Heading to Tabitha's home. I didn't see you around so I decided to follow her."

"I see. Have a good holiday, guys." Saito and V give other a handshake before the former says his goodbye.

"Thank you Saito." With Tabitha already in the carriage, Kirche quickly follows next with a thank.

"Would you like to go with us?" V offers.

"Thanks, but we would like to rest after Louise has nearly wasted her energy for that." Saito chuckles, remembering his experiences.

"Then, we will take our leave. Take care of yourself." With that, V enters the carriage, and it starts heading to Gallia.

* * *

"I'm a bit surprised that you are studying abroad like me." Kirche opens the conversation first, as both the bookworms are too engrossed into their books. "Tabitha, what's the reason for it?"

The quiet girl doesn't answer. V, feeling this being a long travel, answers: "Maybe because it's the best Academy in Halkeginia."

"Each country has their own Academy, and they are not at any levels under Tristain." Kirche lightly counters.

"Then why did you do so? From what I heard, you're a Germanian."

"Well, I was kicked out of my school." Kirche's confession temporarily gains Tabitha's attention. "You know me, causing troubles here and there. My parents then planned to get me married to an old man! An old man, you two! Can you really believe it?"

V shakes his head in amusement. "That must be hard for you. Being forced to do something you don't like."

"You bet on it." Kirche then brings up an old question: "Hey, V, who is this Sparda, really? I heard only tales of him being around Brimir's time, and him being a demon lord or something... What's your connection with him?"

"...Still not a comfortable time to say." V replies.

"Oh come on. You said that over months already. What's stopping you from revealing it?"

"...In the universe, there are things that are known, and things that are unknown, and in between, there are doors." Another quote. "Kirche, you haven't found the right keys yet, so my knowledge will still be sealed for the time being." The quote has been spoken with a monotone, but the latter sentence has a taunting tone underneath.

Kirche catches it. "Oh I will find them soon, V. Just you wait..."

The conversation halts as the carriage suddenly stops. V looks out of the window to see a farmer crossing the window. "Greetings. What seems to be the problem, sir?"

The man tips his straw hat respectfully before answering: "Lagdorian Lake up ahead is overflowing. Use the detour up on the high road, please." The man then politely says his goodbye and leaves.

"Aw, and we're so close to Gallia already!" Kirche complains.

V, surprisingly, doesn't comment on that. However, Tabitha sees the 'thinking' look on his face. "Feel something?" She decides to ask.

"...Something. Not human, but not demon either..." V replies, trying to figure out the strange power he's detecting.

Kirche asks: "You mean it's not because of heavy rain?"

"The sky is too clear for it. However... it's not our business. Let's just focus on our tasks." V drops the matter.

...

"A Royal member. Why am I not so surprised?" V says to himself, as the group reaches Tabitha's home, which is a Royal member's mansion with an easily recognizable emblem hanging on the front.

'Just like in novels, huh V?'

'We're in one now, Griffon.'

"Welcome back." A old gentleman butler bows down in front of the group. "We have been waiting for you, Lady Charlotte."

"Lady... Charlotte?" Kirche asks, clearly not expecting it.

After the greeting, the butler leads the group to the living room, then he goes out to prepare some tea.

"Stay here, you two." Tabitha, now known as Charlotte, orders V and Kirche, as the latter is already sitting on her sofa.

"... My apology, but I would like to go with you." V declines, finding something...**disturbing**...in the air.

"...Why?" Tabitha asks back.

"I have... an uneasy feeling, that I feel like it's better for me to accompany you."

Kirche stands up and says: "I'm going with..."

"Kirche." V interrupts. "Can you stay here, please? It's better for you to stay."

Seeing the seriousness on his face, Kirche pouts and sits down.

Tabitha, looking a bit reluctant, gestures V to follow her out of the living room. Then, she leads him into a dark hall, since the candles are not lit and there are no windows for the lights to come in. She then knocks on one of the doors, waits for a response. Hearing none, V is expecting her to leave, only for her to open the door...

On instinct, V pulls Tabitha back and stands before her. Looking into the room, he identifies it as a bedroom... and at the balcony...

"No wonder..." V concludes his suspicion. "**This feeling... This smell... ****The presence of a demon..."**

* * *

**Chapter 6 end!**

**Okay, I'm not very sure the nickname 'Ann' of Henrietta comes from. Can someone confirm it in any of the original story, or it's just a fan-made, or I'm just being dumba$$?**

**So yes, a slight change of plan. I decided to use the anime timeline for this chapter. A little derail out of the novel.**

**I'm ending the chapter here. See you all in near future!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Surprise update!**

**Well, I was running a bit out of ideas for the other stories, so I decided to update this one first. And I was also scared that I might forget this idea.**

**So, for the reviews:**

**To noctisluxys: Thanks for your understanding and compliment.**

**To twilightnite13: You will see it in this chapter.**

**So, with that out, enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

Half an hour later, in the living room of Orleans mansion

"...So that's the true story." V comments. "But, I didn't expect our stories to be... too much of a similarity like that."

V, Tabitha, Kirche and the butler, Percerin, are sitting around the table. Each person is deep in thought of the backstory Tabitha told them about herself, and what V just discovered, and V has also told them a slightly altered version of his story (noted: ONLY to the end of DMC1 lore).

"And I didn't expect you two to have such tragic pasts." Kirche sadly says. "Tabitha, you could have just spoken with me about it. We're friends, right?"

"...Don't want to bother you." That's the petite mage's answer, with a hint of hesitation in her words.

"My apology to interrupt your conversation." Everyone turns to the butler. "But I believe we're having a bigger problem. Mister V, what IS the demon that's possessing mistress Orleans? And when did that happen?"

V replies: "Based on its power... a parasite-type one. About the time... I believe it to be at the same time when my summoner's mother was poisoned, the poison itself having the demon. But, it could be just a beacon for the real demon to control her."

"What can we do now? Obviously we can't just leave her like this."

"As much as I would agree with you, Kirche..." V reasons. "If the latter is the case, the demon could force the parasite to kill her. We need to find out what's really the core, the parasite, or the other demons." He stops a bit to take a sip from his teacup. "Mister Percerin, can you keep watching over her, and send us a message if something strange happens while we're away?"

"Of course. It's my duty." Percerin then stands up. "Also, I believe we could take a look at this. Wait for a second." He then leaves the table in search for said item.

Kirche then asks V: "If what you said is true... then, you still held your grudges against your brother?"

V shakes his head. "Maybe in the past. After spending more times with him... I guess my point of view has changed." And it's for better goods.

"...The huge demon with eyes..." That stops V from talking. "Saw it, in dream. You were...cracking...stabbing it..."

'Oh sh!t. She saw that? How?'

'...Could be the bond of the mark.'

"That's... the moment before you summoned me. I was...trying to kill it." Half-truth. That stabbing is to combine him with Urizen and return back into Vergil, but fate has another work for him.

"Oh. Did you succeed?" Kirche asks curiously.

"Yes." True, though. If he 'died', he must have been succeeded. And that person also confirmed it.

"I see." That's Tabitha's response. "The cracking?"

"Ah, probably some ashes getting on my face at that time." V lies this time, and he notices his summoner sending a glare of suspicion to him, but she doesn't say anything.

"Everyone..." The trio turns to look at Percerin, who's having a notebook in his hands. "This is mistress Orleans' diary. Hopefully she might write something in it."

V stands up and receives it. "Thank you." Then sits back down and opens the diary to read it, with Tabitha and Kirche leaning in to read with him.

...

...

'Wow. That's depressing.' Griffon comments, seeing how 'screwed up' Tabitha's mother's vision has after she took the hit for her daughter. 'Eva sure had better times, just die right away.'

'That's not how human thinks.' V deadpans. The more they read, the more they see what the poison has done to the poor woman's mind. 'However, it seems like the parasite did nothing in this, the poison has already done the work well. Then what's the demon there for?'

'...The second case?'

'...High chance.'

"That's... more disturbing when you know the truth." Kirche comments. "It looks like a normal diary, but..."

"..." Tabitha doesn't say anything, but from the corner of his eyes, V could see the pain in her expression.

"Does it help?" Percerin asks hopefully.

"Yes." V concludes. "But, it comes with bad news. It's the second case, so we can't do anything yet."

"I see. Thank you for finding that out." The butler bows and replies respectfully. He then turns to Tabitha and says: "My Lady, while you're here, can you take care of this 'request'?"

"...What is it?" Snapping out of her current state, she replies emotionlessly.

"It's about Lagdorian Lake. The Nobles found out that the Spirit of the lake is the culprit of the raising water. They want someone to take care of it..."

"...Joseph picked me." Needless to say whom the line belongs to.

Closing the diary, V exhales. "A Spirit, huh? It's been a while I had to fight something alike."

Kirche asks curiously: "Can you tell us about it?"

"Not exactly like a Spirit, but those which can phase through obstacles." Those ones are really annoying, and they keep flying around. "Anyway, does it have to be done instantly?"

"I suggest to take rest for a day first." The butler offers.

"Hm... well then. Besides, we do need to take a close eye on Tabitha... should I call you Charlotte from now on?" V asks, not knowing how to address her now once the truth is out.

"...Tabitha is fine."

* * *

Same day, night

In the older Orleans' bedroom, where the sick lady is sleeping quietly in her bed. On her side, Tabitha is reading a fairy tale for the lady's dream to be bright. V is sitting from afar, watching the event happen while thinking about the demonic presence before him. Currently, the power doesn't react to all of their actions, even when V has once stepped right next to her. But, that could mean that the demon knows that they're not daring to do anything to it.

He then turns to the balcony when he hears the sound of wings flapping, to see Griffon landing down to the bar. The demonic bird then retracts itself into V's body, and reports: 'I found the source. The demon is in the South of Gallia, but it stays right in the boundary between this country and another one. Should we pursuit it now?'

'Let's ask what country it is, first.' V replies, then quietly steps to Tabitha, who stops a bit and gives him a look. After he asks her, she replies it to be Romalia, a holy empire. After thanking her, he tells her that he's going to go after the demon, she just nods and returns to her storytelling.

...

Flying off to the destination, Griffon warns V: "That demon, if I have to describe best, is going to be as annoying as the Mephisto."

"Hm... its power?"

"No idea yet. But, given by where it hides, which is a cave in a mountain..."

"Why would it hide so far anyway?"

"Hey, don't ask me. Ask the one controlling it."

"...You just said..."

"Yeah, we're facing the one controlling that beacon-demon. But, that said demon is also under someone's control. No idea who, yet."

"...Do you think it's the current king of Gallia, that Joseph?"

"...Sounds like a right plot here. Well, we're gonna kill that guy one day, for sure."

"Possible."

...

"That...doesn't look too..." V starts to comment, but he doesn't know which words he should pick for this.

'What do you expect from a demon?'

"More...hidden."

'...Yeah, you got me there.'

After landing down a bit far away from the cave, V decides to walk on foot to make sure the demon doesn't catch a glimpse on him. After a few minutes, he reaches the destination, and sees the cave...having only a line of rope crossing the entrance with a 'dangerous monster inside' warning sign.

V rubs his temple while thinking about situation. "This...has to be a human's work."

'A stupid one, apparently. Or, a great one if that person wanted to bait anyone in there so the demon could kill the unfortunate.'

"Maybe..." Crouching down, V moves past the rope and enters into the cave. He then uses his magic and covers his cane so it could shine up, giving him some visions when he's in the dark location.

Swinging the cane up, V could see the low structures of the cave, and he notices some sorts of muds around. Inside said muds... armors, weapons, items that definitely not belong to a demon. 'Unfortunate victims...Guess your guess is right, Griffon.'

'Well, unlucky for him...V, heads up.'

Immediately after hearing the warning, V pushes himself against a wall, just in time for a group of bats to fly into the cave, narrowly missing his hair and face. Once they have passed, he pushes himself off the wall and looks further inside. "...Do you think..."

'No, they're normal bats. But they have faint magic around them. Maybe... V, be careful. The demon inside might have noticed of you through the bats.'

"Recon bats. Clever." V mutters, as he continues his walk.

'...Hey, V. Can I ask this?'

'Go ahead.'

'Do you think... this is...** his work?**'

'...What do you mean?'

'I mean what I say it. Look, I know we're in a different world. BUT, we're also watched by whoever out there, we're in a story. And the stories are always having some sorts of twisted secrets, right? Then... **I fear this is one of them**.'

'...' V stops for a second. '...I...**It's not impossible**.'

Then, from the corner of his eyes, V sees a color. Yellow, of a structure he has seen and been familiar with. Taking a small derail, and he reaches the object. '...**A divinity statue...**' The structure is the exact same as he remembers, but he feels no power from it. '...Why is one here?'

'Uh, buddy...' Griffon speaks up. 'That's not what we think it is.'

'What?' Looking down, V sees movements just before his shoes...

Griffon immediately appears and grabs V's shoulders with his claws and pulls him up, just in time shadow arms burst out of the moving object, trying to grab him but fail thanks to Griffon's interference.

"Thanks, Griffon." V says to the demon's bird, then looks down to the retracting hands, as Griffon sees it as a good sign to land V down.

Then, the statue melts down, as it lets out disgusting popping sound before morphing into its true self...

"A mosquito...how creative." V says, then smirks at the vision of the demon before him. "Makes sense, somewhat."

"Son of Sparda..." That instantly wipes out the smirk on V's face. "Your smell... while it's all human... it's the same with that human woman Sparda is with..."

Griffon lands on V's shoulder, and awkwardly says: "O...kay...that's unexpected. Normal demons would recognize you by the other side... wait, nevermind."

"I didn't expect this..." The mosquito demon continues his monologue, as the bats from before start absorbing into its body. "But, since you're here..." Parts of its body then detach out and morph into smaller versions of itself. "Time for a late meal!"

Immediately the mosquitos fly straight towards V, but Griffon has already acted first and blasted them into dust with Round Robin. Shadow then enters the fight and tries to jump towards the demon and swings his claws to it, but it just flies away and out of the claws' reach. Not giving up, Shadow manipulates his body and sends a couple of sting attacks to the demon, but all miss and hit the ceiling only, damaging it and making some stones fall to the ground.

"Demons...as familiars... how disgraceful, you two." The mosquito mocks Griffon and Shadow. "But no matter. You will die, with that pathetic human." The demon then blends into the shadow of the cave, disappearing out of V's vision.

"Well that's problematic." Griffon comments, then asks V: "Hey buddy. Anything in your mind?"

"...A morphing and detachable type. Now I could see why she's not dead yet." The demon they found in Tabitha's mother is just simply latching on her. "But, we have to render its control so it couldn't send the kill signal to the beacon."

"So, an instant kill." Griffon concludes, and Shadow agrees with a nod. "So... Nightmare's laser?"

"And bury ourselves in here? No thanks." V denies.

...

"...Maybe your plan can work now." V rubs his nose bridge, as he sees the arena before him.

Heading further inside, he finds a big area where he could consider a 'boss arena', with swords and shields lying on the ground which are possibly from the fallen travellers. Walking into the center, V cautiously looks around, trying to see any strange points in the location...

"You didn't run away? Either you're brave, or you're stupid." The mosquito flies out of one of the holes on the ceiling.

Looking up, V stabs the cane in front of him and puts both his hands onto the handle, and stands straight up. "Well, we do have to find answers... And you have it."

The mosquito then lands right in front of V, forcing him to jump back. The demon then says: "You will die anyway... still, I will answer some, to humor your bravery."

"That's convenient." Griffon flies around, seeing more of those lesser mosquitoes heading to them.

"...At least you're not like Nidhogg."

"Oh? Interesting." The mosquito is now having a small attention. "You fought him? So he's dead then."

"I'm supposed to ask here, right?" V chuckles. "But yes, he is. Now, my question is: Are you infesting a Noble lady in Gallia? With Orleans as her last name."

"Ah, that woman... Normally, I won't do such things, it's not my preference. But, **it's my master's will,** so I have to comply."

"Well that's one myth down." Griffon starts circling around V's above area, considering the danger they're in.

Looking around, V could see that he's being surrounded. He has to act quick. "Well, another question: Who is your master? Is it the king of this nation?"

"That pathetic fool?" The mosquito lets out a small screech, similar to a snort. "I would just kill him, but because of my master, he will live... for now."

'So it's not him... then,** there's only that possibility.'** Pulling out the cane out of the ground, V points the other end to the mosquito's face and says: "Well then, last question: are you ready to die?"

"The same to you." With that, the demon immediately sends his lesser demons right at V, planning to swarm him and dry his blood out. However, V already saw that coming, so he uses Royal Fork to kill off the ones surrounding him, while ordering Shadow to use Hedgehog to make sure if he might miss some. For a triple check, Griffon calls out Blockades as well and fries the mosquitos. Though, the attacks are only to keep the human safe, because the dead demons are absorbed back into the main demon.

The big mosquito then aims its main sting towards V and thrusts forward, and Shadow quickly helps V in quickly dodge aside, causing the mosquito to nearly slam itself into the wall of the cave before it stops itself after the fail plan. V acts after that by jumping up and stabbing his cane right into the demon's back, causing the demon to fly up and slam its back to the walls, trying to throw him out of it. Since it doesn't hurt as much as he imagined, V doesn't give up and holds on his cane with his left arm while his right grabs on the base of the mosquito before he tries to yank it out. That makes the demon screech in annoyance as it flips, this time successful in making V fall, but Griffon is already below and catches him before he falls to the ground.

V then looks up to see the demon morphing into a swarm of bats and then flying to him. V orders Griffon to throw him to a wall, which confuses Griffon a bit but he still complies and then flies to another direction to avoid getting hit. Upon nearly reaching the surface, V positions his feet to make contact. When the momentum pushes him to the wall, in a small second, V crouches and looks at the swarm, before pushing himself out hard and thrusting his cane, filled with magic, towards the demon, killing many bats at one go. When the speed slows down, V swings his cane around to swat off some bats before using Royal Fork to kill the surrounding demons, and teleports back to the ground, then looks up to see the dead bats vanishing. Then he remembers about Lady's weapon, so he immediately calls it out, aims the main barrel and shoots, blasting more bats out of the view.

The remaining bats recombines, but it reveals the mosquito being half of its previous size. "That hurts!" The demon screeches in pain, as it focuses on V. "You, Son of Sparda. I'm going to make you suffer!"

"If you can defeat me first." V mocks, as Shadow retreats next to him. The panther demon morphs itself into the spinning blade and bounces up to the mosquito, hitting it right at its torso, splashing blood everywhere. The demon tries to fly away, but then Shadow changes back in the middle of the attack, and with the end of his tail now being a hammer, he nails the demon down to the ground. Then, while the demon's trying to pick itself up, Griffon flies over its head and gives it a nasty Round Robin, burning parts of its body.

"Don't think you have won yet!" Suddenly, the whole ground belows V breaks apart, and he falls down then touches down a new floor... which feels flesh. V looks around and sees sacks of blood, and the feeling being inside Qliphoth crosses his mind. Then, he sees the core of the demon in the middle of the floor, which is protected by a blood-made barrier. The demon's voice then echoes in the cave: "By my master's will, no one will walk out of here alive!" Blood tendrils then burst out of every surface, aim at V and stab through him at once.

Only, his image flickers and disappears, and the real V is already next to the core as he tries to stab through the blood barrier, but it proves to be much harder than he thought. Then he senses the attacks, and he has to jump back off the core, just in time as spikes of blood emerge from the ground around the core. Then, his vision darkens, not because he is attacked, but the walls around him curl up and then slam down, trying to crush him with force.

Thankfully, in the last second, V calls out Nightmare from the Void, and the demon's punch from the ground saves the summoner in the nick of time. Teleporting on Nightmare's back, V then orders him to attack the barrier continuously with his punches. Griffon and Shadow circle around and attack whatever trying to aim at V, and since they're at their 'invulnerable' states, they have no troubles tanking the damages. Though, they prefer to counter-attack first with their slashes/energy shots.

Then, Nightmare teleports back a few feets before planting its hands down, his eyes opening wide and shining up before blasting the blood barrier out with his Domination. The attack achieves its purpose, and it has a small bonus point as it also damages the core severely, given the scream the demon is making which is also irritating its opponents. Deciding to end this, V teleports out of Nightmare's back and to above the core, his foot stepping on it while his arms are holding the cane above his head and channeling his magic into the weapon. "When thought is closed in caves, then love shall show its root in deepest hell. Your love, however, is only for yourself." Whispering the farewell words, V thrusts the cane down to the core, leaving only the handle visible.

The scream gets even louder, to the point it manages to shook the whole 'cave'. With a quick yank, V retracts Griffon and Nightmare, as Phantom turns into mist below V and carries him out to the exit, as the debris starts falling down behind V.

* * *

"That's a little scary, huh V?" Griffon asks, as he carries the human back to the mansion.

"Not much. Compared to the other demons, he's also just a pushover like Nidhogg, except he does have some intelligence. Just a little though."

"Do you think the girl's mother is saved?"

"No." He shakes his head. "Remember what Percerin said? She was poisoned by another human. Killing the demon only gets rid of his control over her."

"Right..."

Landing back into the sick lady's room, V finds out that his summoner is nowhere to be found. Gently walking across the room, he reaches the door and goes through it quietly and heads to Tabitha's room. Once in front of the door, V knocks on the door...

And the one opening it is not his summoner. "Ah, sir V. Do you succeed?"

"...Tabitha told you your plan?" He never told his intention to anyone else but Tabitha.

"**No. You killed my twin, so I know.**" The butler sends V a warm smile, but that makes V take a step back in surprise. "Don't worry sir, I'm not going to do anything." V immediately looks into the room, and the butler notices that. "Miss Orleans is fine, she's just sleeping."

"...How can I trust you?"

"We could talk in the living room." The butler closes the door behind him. "Come."

...

Once the two sit down, Percerin starts explaining: "As I said before, you killed my twin, and I want to give my gratitude to you."

"...That's not something you should say to a killer." V calmly replies back, but he's on guard and watches every of the butler's move. Right now, Percerin only puts his hands on his knees while speaking to him.

"I mean it." The butler assures. "**After an accident in the past, he was controlled, and forced to mutate like how you found him."**

"...And I assume it's **another demon's work**?" V says out his theory.

"Actually, it's not. **Embarrassingly, a human controlled him.**"

Now that makes V raise his eyebrows. "Elaborate."

"**She's King Joseph's familiar. Somehow,**** she has something that allows her to control demons.**"

"...And why aren't you controlled?"

"Because, it was an accident. He was found in his true form, wandering in the forests in the South. I have served Orleans family..." Looking up to the picture of Tabitha's father, Percerin continues. "His family, to be exact. Nobody suspected me being a demon, except Mistress Orleans who found me wandering around the poor area of Gallia."

"Wandering around the city, and wandering in the forests... despite being twin, you two have different preferences?"

"Let's just say... **your father influenced me.**"

V leans back and sighs, not in surprise though. "Of course, you would know my identity."

"I was confused though, about why I could only feel you as a pure human."

"It's something I will tell when I'm comfortable."

"Very well." The butler then returns to the topic. "About the beacon, it's removed. But, Mistress' condition is not reverted unfortunately. I tried to ask for the Spirit of Lagdorian Lake for a part of her to cure the Mistress, but the poison is worse than I thought. And, embarrassingly, I have no knowledge of what the poison was."

"So basically we're in a goose chase?" Griffon asks.

"Not exactly. The cure managed to halt the worst situation."

"So we need to find a better cure, or the poison and then the specific antidote." V suggests, earning a nod from Percerin. "But, why didn't you warn your... twin?"

"Because...he is no longer the twin I know." Percerin admits. "Death is the only way to severe him out of the control."

A moment of silence. Then V changes the subject: "About the Spirit..."

"I actually knew why." Percerin reveals. "One of her belongings was stolen by Joseph, so she's trying to find it. But since she's bound to water..."

"She needs to raise the water with her." V understands. "But, do we need to defeat her?"

"No need to. The only trouble she's causing is the flood. If she calls the water back, we won't have to be bothered by her."

"I see." V nods.

Percerin then changes the subject: "Since you helped saving my twin out of his misery..." Reaching his right hand to his back, he then pulls out a bloody orb. "This might help you in the future."

The orb then explodes, and the tiny pieces of it start entering the cane V is holding, creating tendrils that move around the main body before disappearing into the handle.

V picks the cane up and looks around, as Percerin says: "**We're Shapeshifters, as you have noticed.**"

"I do." V then concentrates, and the tendrils return and extend from the cane, doubling the reach. "You have my thanks."

"It would be my honor to finally do something for the Sparda bloodline." Percerin stands up and bows down respectfully. "Now, let me lead you back to your room. You must be tired from all fightings."

* * *

**Chapter 7 end!**

**Sorry for the rusty fighting scene. But, to be honest, a devil's fight would be that short. And counting the fact that V is not in the breaking point, he would be more agile like when he's still Vergil.**

**Percerin has only a small role in the original, so I was like 'you know what? why not that.' And that's how he's now a demon, albeit a good one.**

**So yeah, not Albion arc yet... but it will be soon. See you guys in the future!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the huge delay, but I finally got out of the damn block to write this chapter.**

**Though, my apology for the length of this chapter being short. I will try to extend more in the next chapters.**

**For now, enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

* * *

Dream World

"I guess you are Sparda's son for a reason." Opening his eyes, V sees that he's standing in the middle of a white space, similar to when Griffon and Shadow were fighting against the curse of the familiar summoning spell. Then, he turns back to see who just spoke to him, and sees the massive mosquito demon behind him. "Even when you're completely human, you still have his sharp senses."

"...I guess you're the one I have killed?" V turns completely back to face the demon, his cane ready in his right hand.

"Yes. I do have to thank you for breaking that cursed bind." The mosquito then lets out a grunt. "I can't believe that damn woman could control me that easily..."

"Guess everything you have done were not your own." The summoner concludes.

"Of course. While I'm not as pacific as my twin, I don't see the reason to care about human's affairs. However, it's kill or be killed if they face me."

"Hm... I can't blame you for thinking like that." V understands. That's also how Vergil thought when he was on his journal of obtaining power. "So... you're serving me now?"

"Only if you entertain me." That's the demon's condition. "I'm not going to serve another one freely after those times being slaved by a lesser being."

"...A lesser being just killed you a while ago."

"If he's an offspring of Sparda, then there is a difference."

"...Deal." He then changes the subject. "About the one who controlled you. How much do you know about her?"

"She's a familiar, just like you. If you remembered what my controlled self has said, you might have guessed that she belongs to the current King of Gallia. Because of that, I couldn't do anything to that arrogant fool."

"...So there are four cases so far. Brimir, myself, a new friend of mine, and the king...Have you directly met him?"

"Yes. He's just as bad as Mundus."

"Hm...thanks for the information."

* * *

Next day

"That's... an interesting conversation." V speaks to himself as he wakes up. Looking around, he finds himself in an unfamiliar room. "...Right, this is a guest room." He turns to the window to see the sun starting to rise. "Better call her up."

Getting to the door, he then sees the doorknob turning, so he immediately backs away. Then, the door opens, revealing Percerin behind it. "Oh, good morning sir V. I was planning to call you up."

"My gratitude. Though, your twin has done talking to me to walk me up. Quite an effective way, I have to say." V smirks and jokes about it.

"Ah, so my brother is now working with you?"

"If I entertain him."

"Fair enough. Do you want something before breakfast?"

"I will get to my summoner first to wake her up."

"Then I will take my leave." The butler bows respectfully before retreating to the kitchen.

'So, what did I miss?' Griffon asks V in his mind.

"...You have a new partner."

'Oh... great, now I find him. So what's your name?'

'It's Mirage.'

'Hm... fitting for a demon like you.'

'The same to you, Griffon. Heard that you're one of Mundus' most loyal demons. Why not serving him now and instead working for him?'

'Hey, buddy. He killed me. Also, I'm just the remnant, like you.'

V decides to ignore further conversation between the two demons, and focuses on his objective. Closing the door behind him, he heads to the room where Tabitha and her mother are sleeping in.

Quickly but gently, he opens the door of the room once reaching it, heads inside and walks to the bed where the Orleans family is sleeping on. Under the dim light shining through the partly covered window, V can see some improvements on the older one: the effects of the demon on her are gone, along with the wrinkles that made her look older uglier than she actually is; there is currently no pains shown on her face, but V can only guess that dream is only where she doesn't feel the pain; she's hugging Tabitha in her sleep with care, as the doll is placed on the other side, probably Percerin's work. The younger girl's face is filled with blissed, and V can't help but imagining his past, when his family was still a whole.

'So... let them be, V?'

'Yes, let them be. This is one of the rare moments for a family reunion, after all... though, her actions were based on the poison, or the demon?'

'My objective was to weaken her so the poison keeps going. Without me, the poison might eventually die, not very sure. I didn't know its true potential.'

'...Do we have any experts in the Academy?'

'Unlikely. This world's healing spells, for some reasons, are pathetic. Only potions work well enough, but they're too expensive for something so essential.'

'You might be right, Shadow. Also... the Duchess herself is a Water Mage, right? If magic here is the opposite, she might have saved herself already.'

A small silence

'Hey, V, how about we ask the Spirit of the Lake again? We can try to do something with her power.'

'That's a possibility. But, we need to see how... talkable this Spirit is.'

'My twin managed to talk to her once, so maybe you can do the same. After all...'

'I'm just half the man you thought I am. But, it is still worth a try.'

'Speaking of twin, that girl also has one.'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...So, none of you knew... A bit awkward there.'

* * *

"...My twin?" Tabitha asks back, clearly taken back of the information. "...I have one?"

"You didn't know either?" V is still shocked at the information Mirage gave him, and even more when the girl didn't know about that as well. "How did... what happened?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible for young lady to know at all." Percerin explains. "It's... a taboo related to the Gallia Royal family. Duchess was asked to kill one of them, but... she decided to send the other to a church, which I humbly decline to say its name."

"...That..." Kirche turns to her friend with sad and concern eyes. "Why are twins always ended with such tragic ends? First is V, then your father, and now..."

"...Is it possible for us to get to her?" V proposes.

"Unless you can do something to the rules, otherwise I advise you to never talk about it." The butler bows apologetically.

"...Hm, so basically we need to fight the whole Royalty of Gallia to fix that rule." V rubs his nose bridge in annoyance.

"Yes. But, if you can, saving the Duchess is the priority... along with taking down the current King being a necessary to bring her to the Throne."

'So... Need some suggestions, V?'

'I have the answer, Griffon... No wonder he let me be summoned by Tabitha instead of Louise, who is a Void mage. Her situation is more problematic, and similar to mine.'

'What are you talking about, son of Sparda?'

'First, call me V, Mirage. Second... don't be surprised, but right now we're being watched, and our movements are being written down.'

'...Do you want me to...'

'No, it's a condition for me to be here, alive. Anyway, imagine that we're the characters of a story... can you guess what our next move would be, given the situation?'

'...I see. I won't argue, since I don't know much about this. However, if you need any suggestions, ask us.'

'I will.'

Kirche sighs and places her chin on her palms. "And I was hoping I could meet Tabitha's family, and now I wish I didn't. Well, more like I didn't want to know about their past."

"Don't be so down." The Fire mage turns to the human familiar. "If anything, this is how your bond strengthens. Knowing your friend's past, you will be able to help her facing her problems, and thus helping yourself as well."

"Hm... you have a point. Thanks V."

"Change of subject, Lady Orleans." The butler asks. "When will you start the mission?"

"...Tonight." That's her answer, which earns a nod from Percerin.

V, however, sees it. Despite the usual stoic face she keeps on constantly, her eyes can't hide her sadness from him.

And he can understand. Years ago he also had to tell Dante to leave him behind because he was scared that his 'foolish' brother was going to get himself killed there. So he stayed behind, first was to obtain more power, and second was to prevent the 'last' of his family members to be perished.

'Last', because now he, Vergil, has Nero as his son.

'So... who do you think of her as?'

'...I don't like what you're implying, Griffon.'

'I mean, you, well, Vergil LEFT his son behind, of course unintentionally. She's also torn because of the lost of her father, and her mother being in the current state.'

'...How do you think it can play out?'

'Hey, that's just my suggestion.'

'...'

* * *

A few hours later

"...The more I find things out, the more I dislike this world's humanity." V shakes his head in disappointment as he puts away one of the history books which is about Gallia's foundation. "But then again, humans tend to ruin themselves because of trivia things. I shouldn't have felt more disappointed, and yet..."

"..." Nearby, Tabitha is quietly reading her own book.

"Come on, V. We're not that bad. We have accomplished quite a lot..."

"After thousands of years, Kirche. Also, the commoners are being suppressed and not able to handle things with their own experiences. Things like that tend to lead to a bad consequence." Wars have their ways to favor the 'weak' ones sometimes.

"...V." The man turns to the petite mage. "...Never mind."

'Welp, she definitely has something in her mind.'

'Doesn't mean we could force her to speak.'

V then notices a tome with a strange cover, so he pulls it out and reads the contents... "The Legend of Sparda... I should have expected it here."

"Hm? A story about yourself?" Kirche hears the name from V and asks curiously.

"About my father... Tabitha, can I borrow this one for a while?"

A nod is the girl's answer.

"You seem to be obsessing with finding those books, V." Kirche asks again. "I know that he's your father, and he is a... well, famous... person, in your world. But that name wasn't so well known in anywhere of our history."

"...It's something I would like to keep for myself." V simply replies.

* * *

Sunset

"Is it just me, or the lake looks bigger than yesterday?"

"We can't see any rooftops anymore, Kirche." V replies, his fingers tapping on the cane uneasily. "This is an alarm pace of water raising. We need to talk to the Spirit to stop this."

Walking back to the investigation location, the group sees that the water has raised way too high compared to the previous day. They need to act fast.

Though, their plan is one part completed, when they suddenly notice a body of water raising up above the surface and morphing into a figure. Upon closer inspection, the figure looks strikingly similar to the Water mage in the Academy, Montmorency. The head of the figure then looks down at something, and the group follows the gaze to see another group having stood there as the members are also facing the water figure.

'Uh... Isn't that Saito? And that pink-haired mage... is sleeping under a tree?' Griffon, with his good vision, asks in V's mind. 'That two-timing mage and his, well, girlfriend, as well. Why are they here?'

'Whatever it is, they need the Spirit for something.' V then says to the others: "That's Saito's group. We should go and meet them."

"Huh? Saito? Why are they here?" Kirche asks as her group starts heading to the other one so they could meet other.

"No clues." That's V's answer.

Upon getting near after a minute or so, Kirche calls out: "Hey, Saito, Guiche, Montmorency! What are you guys doing here?"

The boy from Japan turns to his right, and waves his arms high up to greet them: "Hey, Kirche! You too, Tabitha, V. Are you enjoying your vacation so far?"

"Not really." V shakes his head. "Back to Kirche's question. Why are you here?"

Saito scratches the back of his head in annoyance. "Put it simple: Louise accidentally drank Love Potion, and now she's gluing to me. We're asking the Spirit to give her one of her tears, but she refuses."

"Hm... guess we're on the same page." V nods. He then turns to look at the Spirit, who watches the group meeting idly. He bows down lightly and speaks: "Greeting, Spirit of the Lagdorian Lake. We were planning to call for you, but it seems you have arrived on my friend's call. My name is V, and..."

"Son of Sparda."

'...Of course.' V mentally thinks. He looks up and raises his left arm towards the Spirit and continues: "If you have known of me, then I believe I should get to the point. I request a tear of yours so we could analyze and create an antidote to cure Lady Duchess of Orleans."

"The Duchess of Orleans?" Guiche asks Kirche in surprise. "You managed to have a meeting with someone from Gallia's Royal family?"

The Fire mage takes a small glance towards Tabitha, who shakes her head lightly. Kirche sighs and shrugs. "You could say something like that. We... just happened to find out her stories by accident."

While the son of Gramont suspects it, he decides not to ask further.

"Also, I suggest you to lower the water level, or the people here would send someone else to attack you." V continues.

"...You are their friends, I assume?" The Spirit asks V back, as she deduces from his interacts with the others.

"Yes. Is it a problem?"

"...I suppose I can trust you. However, I will only accept your request if you accept mine." The Spirit replies.

"I assume it's related to why you raised the water level?"

"Yes. One of you... one of the human has stolen one of my treasures. While they have done that many times before, this one is too dangerous to be kept in a human's hand. We wanted to find them, but we can't leave the water body."

"And that's why you have to raise the water." V nods understandably. "So, for the tear, we need to return the treasure."

"Correct." The Spirit nods.

"Then, may I ask what the treasure is?" Saito speaks up this time.

"The Ring of Andvari. It was stolen by a person named Cromwell. Be aware, this treasure can control a person's mind without them noticing, and can force one to follow orders if the person tries to resist."

"That powerful, huh?" V rubs his chin while wondering out loud. "Don't worry, we have a way to fight it. So, when do you want us to return it?"

"Time is nothing to us. As long as you return our treasure back." Then, two bottles of tear float out of the Spirit's body and head towards V and Saito's hands. "I trust you for this task, Son of Sparda. As for the other... I know the blade on your back, so I know I can also trust you."

"Eh?" Pulling out Derflinger, Saito asks both of them. "Do you two know each other?"

"Well... maybe not personally." The sword replies uncertainly.

"Then, I believe our conversation is completed. Thank you, Spirit of Lagdorian Lake, for your understanding." V bows once again after he pockets the bottle.

"...Actually, I need to talk with you some more. However, it's something that normal human shouldn't know."

'Well... sh!t just hit the fan.'

V nods and turns to the others. "Can you all return back first? I need to talk with her... them, for a moment."

The group looks at each other for a second after hearing that, then they agree to do so.

Once they're far enough, V turns to ask the Spirit: "Let me guess, Spirit of Lagdorian Lake, it's about my father, isn't it?"

"Yes. He is still alive, and he's in this world. However, something happened to him years ago. We suspected that he was either imprisoned or sealed somewhere."

V frowns. While he's happy that his father is still alive, him being sealed is an alarm situation. "Do you know his last location could be?"

"We're afraid there's no records of it. We have kept the secrets from the human, only left some of us to leave some of his stories behind."

Pulling the tome from his dimension pocket, V asks: "You mean something like this?"

"Yes."

"...So Mundus... can also be alive as well..." V mumbles to himself. He then asks: "Is there anything else you want to say?"

"...I believe you deserve to know this. About Sparda..."

* * *

Time skip. Back to the Academy

Sitting on the rooftop, V has the tome open in his left hand, but he isn't reading it. Instead, his eyes are looking up to the shining moons above the sky. After gaining the information from the Spirit, he has returned back to the group, and thus returning back to the Academy.

Next to him, Griffon is standing on the edge, watching the school below. He then asks his summoner: "Hey, V. What are you planning to do next? I mean, aside from making the antidote?"

"Is it not obvious? Find Sparda." Closing the book with one palm, he replies. "He's in trouble, and whoever caused it must be on the same level of evilness as Mundus. Inheriting his blood, I wouldn't allow such things to happen."

"...Well, looks like you're returning back as Vergil, heh?" Griffon lets out a crackle. "His will, at least."

"I only lack his willingness to do anything necessary to gain power, given that I lost my demon power." V then re-thinks about the last information. "...How he managed to pull that out is beyond me."

"Hey, what if the other was the offensive, and he only responded with his kindness?" Griffon says with the straightest face he could make, before laughing out loud. "Holy sh!t, saying that out loud is funnier than I thought!"

"...Whatever the case, I would replace Eva's place to scold him when I face him." V then notices a robed person running below. Given by the aura... "Hm, the Princess visits again."

"That little girl sure likes meeting her friend in secret."

"...Not really our problem. Let's head back to rest."


End file.
